


Chief of Crazy

by Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Head Injury, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib/pseuds/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib
Summary: A fight breaks out in the ER. The team tries to stop it, but in the process someone gets hurt.
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin, Randolph Bell/Kit Voss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Bell watched as his hand twitched on his desk. Telling himself to make it stop. But nothing. The tremors continued. He clenched his fist closed. Dame it. Bell felt a buzz in his pocket. Unclenching his hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pager. ‘ER assistance needed’. Bell grunted. Getting up from his chair he sighed out loud. “What now?” He walked out his office towards the elevator. 

Bell walked out of the elevator, flexing his hand as he did. Looking at it, the tremors had stopped but they would be back. He looked at the fingers as he moved them. Looking up he let all thoughts of his hand slip as he saw what was in front of him. The Er that most of the time when he was called was in utter chaos was. But in a different way. Not from panicked codes. Or frantic calls. But from a rather buff, gruffly looking patient. A huge man with a 6 inch beard passing his neck down to his shirts middle. No fat visible on the man. Just pure muscle. Sweat pouring of his white skin and bald head. Currently being held down by 6 doctors at once. Hawkins, Nevan, Prevish, Feldman, Austin, Okafor, and Kitt. He watched as the big man moved. Nevan at the top securing his head. Austin holding down his upper body and right arm. Kitt and Prevish pulling his left arm towards the ground. Conrad gripping his right leg as Feldman and Okafor were pulling down his left. All of them together seemed to barely hold the big guy. Hawkins was yelling for the morphine. He saw Jessica rush towards them with a syringe. Rounding on Austin she went for the arm. Bell watched as the man had a sudden burst of energy and his right arm swung out. Hitting Austin in the face and shoving Jessica to the floor. Austin fell with a thump as he hit the floor. Blood gushing from his now broken nose. The screaming mans head jerked out of Nevans arms as the rest of him got free. Kicking Hawkins to the ground, flinging Okafor and Feldman away with an upward swoop of his right leg. Kitt and Prevish wisely moved away quickly at the mans explosive reaction. Prevesh getting away but he watched in horror as one of the man’s huge hands came up and wrapped itself around Kitts neck. Bell moved before he thought. Running around the nurses desk as the man terrifyingly got off the bed and came to full height. Truly a monster among men as he towered over everyone around. Bell didn't seem to care. His legs pumped without his say so. Without his thought. His only thought was to get Kitt. He ran around the desk and moved his arms. His shiny shoes gripping the floor as he ruffled his suit. Finally he came in contact with a hard surface. Not the floor. But the stomach of the muscled man. The man released a breath as he was shoved away from Kitt. The shock of the hit making the man let go of her. He didn't know if she fell to the floor or stayed standing as Bell kept pushing. Shoving the man into the nearest wall. Before he could make another move he felt a large hand wrap around his back. The other making hard contact with his stomach. Bell felt the air knock out of his lungs as it made contact. Pain blossomed in his stomach and around his ribs. His mouth opened as blood came out. No time for pain he thought. He used his arm and shoved the big man again. Making space between them. He put his hands up even with the pain. Moving into a fighting position. The big man laughed and moved to Bell. Hands raised as well. Making the first move the big man swung his right arm out to Bells head. Bell swiftly ducked and reciprocated with a swift jab to the face. The man stumbled back. Moving his hand to his nose to find blood. Looking up the big man stared holes into Bell. No more humor in the man as it was quickly taken over by rage. The man moved towards Bell again. This time he came swinging. He punched two times in a row. Swinging hooks at Bell. He ducked both. Swinging himself he was stopped as the big mans third and, very unknown to Bell swing came and made contact with Bells nose. Bells head flicked back. His nose crunching at the contact. He tried to recover but was met with another thunderous hit. This time making contact with his right jaw. His head jerking to the side again. Bell felt his body start to slow. His once firmly gripped and raised hands dropping slightly as the energy he had left with the blood. The jerk allowed him to see the left side of the room. Conrad and AJ were up and moving. Coming towards them. Along with Oakafor out of the corner of his eye. His head moved back to the big man. He awaited a third punch. But it never came. Instead he felt the front of his shirt near his shoulder get gripped. Along with his hip. Shirt ruffling as he suddenly panicked. Feeling his feet get lifted off the ground. More pressure on the two hands on his chest as he was swept off his feet. He heard yelps and screams until he was unceremoniously flung through the air. The room spun until his eyes cringed closed as he made contact with what he could only assume was the nurses desk. His back made contact with the sharp edge of the wooden and plastic dense desk. Pain struck through him immediately. His face had once been stinging hard but now his mind had shifted from that pain to the much larger pain in his back and chest. He yelped. Feeling the edge hit on his definitely fractured or broken rib. He fell to the ground before he could finish his self diagnosis. Meeting the hardwood floor crudely. His right side slapping the floor with his weight. Lucky for him he kept his head up and didn't smack it on the floor. That would have made the already swimming vision and nausea much worse.He curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his stomach. His right temple rested on the floor. Droplets of sweat starting to form on his forehead. Causing the floor where his head lay to become wet. He sucked in huge gulps of air, the pain in his side and all around suddenly making him have a hard time breathing. He could hear yells and a few crashes. He tried to think of his injuries. Trying to diagnose. Until he felt a hand on his bicep. Gently placed as a pair of knees slipped in front of his vision. He heard his name being called and moved his eyes up. Trailing up a white lab coat and beautiful clothing up to Dr Okafor's eyes. She was scanning his body in clear worry. He couldn't tell if she liked him or not considering their past. But after what happened he would like to think it didn't hurt the tentative working relationship. He felt warmth on his neck as two fingers probed at his jugular. He heard Okafor again. More clearly this time. “Dr Bell can you hear me?” Concentrated and focused as any doctor should be. He knew replying was imperative as he needed to communicate. Because this pain in his stomach and back meant possible bruising. Which meant possible fractures. Which meant possible breakages. Which meant possible punctures. Especially considering he had coughed up blood a few moments ago. He opened his mouth. Saying hoarsely and as clearly as he could. “Yes.” He didn't expect it to sound perfect but he didn't expect to cough after ward and feel like he had just coughed up an organ from it. Before she could say anything else however Bell saw one of the carts go flying over the desk and hit the other wall. Bell saw Okafor's eyes shoot up to where he had last seen the man. Seeing her eyes widen in shock he put two and two together. He moved rather quickly. Bell unfurled painfully as he flipped from his side to his knees. Then scrambling onto a foot. He grabbed Okafor, his right arm hooked under her left shoulder as his left arm grabbed her bicep. He got onto two feet and started to push Okafor to the outside of the desk with him. He heard her let out a breath of surprise as he did. But soon interrupted as he heard something crash behind them as they exited out the other side of the circular desk. He turned the corner and twirled her to the outside of the desk with him. Both of them sliding on the outside wall. Bells side unceremoniously hit the back of the desk with Okafor. His landing definitely more painful for obvious reasons as he cringed and bit back a scream. Grunting instead as his side made contact. Legs stretched out in front of him, he moved, his back now flat against the exterior wall of the desk. He gulped in air as the pain stabbed him. Wrapping his right arm around his stomach. Looking at his stomach he noted that his tremors seemed to be back. Not from his normal reasons however. Shock he thought. The tremor continued as the pain radiated through him. A hand met his trembling one. Attempting to stabilize it. Looking up he saw Okafor once again in front of him. She was looking directly at him. He saw the look in her eyes and knew. He painfully moved his arm away from his stomach. Her hand on his as he did. She smiled at him “Still cool even after a fight with an adrenaline and cocaine high biker.” She probed his stomach at the comment. “By the way, that was stupid.” She moved her hands around quickly. He heard another crash behind them. Against his better judgement Bell craned his head to the left to try and see what was going on. Being met by a poor EMT being shoved backward onto the floor. He watched as Hawkins and Austin came from behind and tried to grab him. Struggling as they tried to subdue him. Bell looked back at Okafor. He could feel himself getting light headed. “Okafor.” She looked up at his face. Continuing to prod even as she looked at him. “Give me a syringe with 30 cc's of morphine.” He whispered out hoarsely. When had his throat become dry. Okafor stopped prodding as her face shifted from serious to skeptical. “Do you really want to go back in there!?” She whispered to him. He held his hand out towards her, palm open. “Please.” he said. Looking into her eyes. She sighed and looked behind her. Moving she got up and ran to a cart near them. Bell watched as she swiftly pulled out a syringe and bottle of morphine. Piercing the bottle and pulling the plunger. She filled it quickly. Eyes switching between the bottle, Bell, and the complete and utter chaos of the big mans aggressive rage. She finally filled the syringe and slid back down to Bell. His palm still open waiting. She placed the syringe in his palm. Looking at him calmly. He closed his fingers around it. Craning his neck again to look at the big man. He watched as Hawkins and Austin still tried to hold him down. At that, he got up. Painfully swinging his left arm up to hook it around the top of the nurses desk. Syringe secure in his right as he pulled himself up. A burning sensation reaching every part of him. He moved quickly. Getting on his feet he ran. Holding his left arm to his stomach as he did. His right arm to the side with the syringe. The man shook off Hawkins by then. About to shake off Austin, but. Bell reached them. Moving his arm and thrusting the syringe into the huge thigh. Pushing down on the plunger. He felt arms wrap around him again. Out of the corner of his eye noting that Austin was on the floor again. Ah shit he thought. He was lifted again, off the ground once more he expected another slam. Which didn't come. Instead he was held above the man's head. Upside down in an inverted bear hug. He looked at the man's face. He saw the man's eyes start to close, feeling the grip of the big hands loosen. Then, drop. He fell out of the strong arms and onto the floor. Not head first, or stomach, or back, but shoulder. Landing on his right shoulder first. Feeling the shoulder bone pop out of its socket. He yelped for what seemed like the tenth time today. Then ending with a solid hit on his right hip as the rest of him met the floor. He didn't curl like last time but shuffled forward. Knowing that the rest of the big man was going to fall forward and he really didn't want 400 pounds of pure muscle and hair to come thundering down. He got to his feet quickly, left fingers pushing him off as he cradled his right arm securely around his stomach. Gripping his shirt tightly through the pain. He pushed off the floor and scrambled away. Like a panicked cartoon character. Shiny shoes slipping as he moved to his feet. Scurrying he stood. Turning just in time to see the big man's body hit the floor. He watched as the reaction happened fairly quickly. Security arrived and grabbed the arms of the big man. Bell heaved in air as he gripped his side. His vision was blurring as he looked. Leaning back into nothing as his head and vision turned. Nothing but air trying to catch him. Seeing movement he suddenly felt strong hands grab at his back. Wrapping around his shoulder blades. Placed strategically under his dislocated shoulder, and above where he had landed on the desk. And another warm hand placed just above his heart. Careful again not to touch his arm or shoulder. He wondered if it was so bad that they could actually see it even through his suit jacket and shirt. Before he could ask who he heard a deep and soft voice. Austin. “Oh man that was some crazy shit, mad respect. Can you hear me?” Bell turned to AJ. His nose still bloody as he held Bell. Bell opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. Trying again, only air. So instead he nodded slowly. Watching as Austin's eyes followed the slow movement. The big man was now on a bed and being securely strapped in and put on a heavy iv of morphine. Bell heard rolling as something came up beside Austin that he could only identify as a gurney. He watched as Conrad came around the end of the gurney towards them. Pulling out a penlight and moved to Bells face. Placing his hand on the side of Bells face he used his thumb to pull up Bells eyelid and flashed his eye. Checking for concussion was probably a good idea Bell thought. Conrad did the other eye before leaving his eyesight. Bell heard more movement around him. Then interrupted as AJ’s voice broke through. “Let's get you down shall we.” Then feeling as AJ slowly guided him to the right. Keeping steady and gentle pressure on him. He felt himself lowering onto the gurney. The pressure left as he sat. The support gone only for moments as a much smaller warmth touched his shoulder. His view changed as Okafor came in. Her face fading into his vision. He could hear her saying something. But he couldn't make out what. Noises and colors were blending. Bell looked at her in an attempt to drown out the noise. She looked worried. He was going to say something when he felt an immense pain. Moving from his stomach up. He screamed at the pain. Squeezing his eyes shut. Grabbing at his stomach. He felt himself being pushed down onto the bed. He heard a few snippets of conversation as he was. “He needs sedation-” “I think he broke some ribs were going to need some packs to keep down swelling, Jessica! Get me cold compresses!” Gasping he opened his eyes as a new hand jostled him awake and out of the words. Looking he saw Kitt. Hand on his neck as she examined him. He felt himself being probed as he lay on his side. Her neck was a little red as she moved her head. He asked through the pain, “Are you okay?” He was able to say. Surprised as instead of sounding laced with effort. It was nothing more than a silent rasp. Some might say a whisper. Her eyes looked up to his. Meeting his worried gaze. She smiled and said. “Always worried about someone else aren't ya. I'm fine but it looks like our man did quite a number on you.” Her wise cracks even though inappropriately timed, were always appreciated. He felt another stabbing pain in his back. Reacting on instinct he jerked away. Arching his back towards Kitt. She grabbed him and tried to steady him. Whispering calmly, “Its okay, it's okay. They're just checking your back.” He heard from behind. “Get him on his back we're gonna have to check his abdomen. And get some morphine. His dislocated shoulder has to be set and he sure as hell isn't going to be awake for that.” He heard Conrad and Nevan say behind him. He felt hands on him as he was lightly pushed onto the bed. Moving his view he was blinded by the fluorescent lights. Blinking to get rid of the pain in his head. He felt a pinch in his arm. Feeling the needle of the iv being placed. The feeling temporary as he started to feel numb. Like he was floating, as all the noises faded. His vision going black. The last thing he saw was Okafor telling him to relax. Then, nothing.

Bell's eyes fluttered closed. Okafor watched as his eyes rolled into his head. Okafor looked up at Nevan. Watching as she removed the syringe from the iv. “That was insane.” Devon said. Grabbing the stethoscope from around his neck. Okafor and Nevan smiled. Devon moved to Bells left and checked his breathing. Conrad came to his feet and added, “I have to admit. That took some balls. But did you see how he fell on the desk?” Nevan looked up as she hooked up an iv. “Yeah. He landed on his upper back near the bottom of the ribcage. But he hit the edge.” Nic ended with a grimace. Mina nodded at the statement. “Yeah I saw first hand. He hit the edge and when he landed on the floor he immediately curled in on himself. It looked quite painful.” Mina finished. Her face blank as usual. Except she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as she thought of what happened. He was just protecting them. And even when she knew he shouldn't go back to fight the big idiot. She let him. His shoulder was her fault she thought. Kitt moved to the top of bells head and examined his face. Her hands holding the sides of his head as she looked at the dry blood on his nose, the blood from his busted lip, and swollen right cheek. She moved her fingers and prodded at the bruising. Then moving her finger up to wipe blood off the corner of his mouth. Fresh blood. She looked at her finger worriedly. “Agh shit Randolph why do you have to be so stupid.” Everyone looked at her at the statement. She calmly put her finger out. Revealing the blood. “I saw him cough some earlier. It's definitely not from his mouth though which means-” She was cut off as Austin finished, “-punctured lung.” He said loudly. Looking at Kitt. “He needs surgery if that's the case because then-” Kitt didn't finish as Bell jerked to the side and spit blood all over Okafor's coat. She stepped back only getting part of the spray as she did. That's when the monitors went crazy. “BP dropping-” “Heart rate escalating-” “respiratory distress.” All the doctors kicked into high gear as he was no longer Bell. But a patient. Kitt moved and yelled at a nurse to prep the OR. Nic and Okafor saw Bell continue to struggle on his side. Coughing into the pristine white sheet and making it a dirty shade of red. Nic moved to get more morphine as Okafor moved as well. Placing her hands gently but firmly on Bells right hip and neck. Pushing in an attempt to hold him down as Nic got to the iv. He groaned weekly. Trying to curl again. Nic pushed a second syringe into the iv. Pushing the clear liquid into the tube. Okafor held Bell in place. Feeling him squirm and shake. Until his movements became sluggish and he was asleep once more. She let go, looking to Kitt who nodded. She left to scrub into the OR. Austin started pushing the back of the gurney toward the elevator. Suddenly being stopped as Kitt put her arm in front of the man. Blocking him from further movement. Looking up he looked into her eyes, about to ask why in the hell her arm was on him until she thought to talk first. “With your bloody nose I can't have you bleeding all over him in OR and possibly passing out during the surgery. Okafor and I will handle him. Go get yourself cleaned up.” Austin reluctantly let go off the gurney as he went to the bathroom. Devan taking his place as he pushed the gurney to the elevator. Nic and Kitt running along side as Conrad followed. Kitt took her stethoscope and placed it on Bells chest. Listening to his breathing. Instead of hearing a soft pur it came as a rattle, the oxygen struggling in and out. The elevator opened to the face of Marshal Winthrop. Winthrop’s eyes went to his son. “I need to meet with you about something. I’m trying to find Bell but I can’t-” Winthrop stopped as he followed his sons gaze to the gurney. “Oh my god.” He moved to the side of the elevator as Devan, Kitt, Nic, and Conrad loaded Bell in. Nic moved to the side, rounding on Bells head. Blocking Winthrop’s view of the man as the doors closed. “What the hell happened to him?” Nic moved her hands to Bells head. Holding an oxygen mask she slipped her hand under the side of his head. Lifting it slightly as she placed the mask over his mouth and nose. Wrapping the green strap around the back of his head. Then placing his head back down on the pillow. She looked back at Marshal as she checked Bells ear with an otoscope. “Crazy drug fueled biker came into the ER and attacked everyone. He grabbed Kitt by the throat.” Nic nodded towards Kitt. Winthrop glanced at her and noted some redness around her neck as Nic continued. “Bell came in and full on tackled the guy. He’s got a concussion for sure. We’re going to need to get his shirt off.” Conrad nodded as he pulled out a pair of surgical scissors. Coming to Nic’s side he grabbed the bottom of Bells shirt. Taking the white fabric up and out. Moving he let go of the white shirt and grabbed onto the grey suit jacket. Cutting at the sleeves of the soft fabric. Nic raised her eyebrows at that. “He’s gonna be mad when he finds out you cut up his nice suit jacket.” Conrad kept cutting into the fabric. “Oh I think he might be okay with it in these circumstances.” Conrad cut down the sleeve and out the side. Moving he cut the other sleeve out. Saying, “Done.” Conrad let go of the jacket at Kitt pulled it off from behind. Watching as the fabric slid out and was promptly tossed to the floor. Conrad grabbed the white dress shirt again. Cutting up the waist to his armpit. “Hawkins.” Kitt grabbed his attention as she examined the now cleared of a suit jacket back. Leaning over Conrad saw what she saw. A huge purple line could be seen through the clear white shirt and under shirt. Placed just on top of the fifth and sixth rib. He turned back and continued to cut. Nic rounded Bells head to Kitt to take a look. Cringing at the large mark. Conrad cut through the color and moved to the second arm. Nic looked up as Marshal moved closer. Looking as his son cut off the shirt. Conrad finished. Unceremoniously chucking the scissors out of the way. Allowing them to clang on the elevator floor he took the front of bells shirt off as Kitt took the back. Winthrop hiccuped as he registered it. The skin on Bells shoulder was stretched as the bone sat somewhere it definitely wasn't supposed to be. Not only that but it looked almost like his rib was popping out. Two of them popping out on the right. Conrad calmly tapped on the ribs. Feeling how bad the damage was. The elevator door opened. Devan pushed the gurney out. Conrad staying on the right as Kitt and Nic followed on the left. Winthrop trailing behind the group. Kitt took one looked at the now exposed back and ran ahead to the OR. She needed to be ready as soon as possible to repair the lung and stabilize the ribs. Nic probed the back as they moved. Tapping the back of the bruise to feel the ribs underneath the terrifying dark and seemed to be rapidly growing purple. Touching she felt the ribs. Oh god. “Conrad.” Conrad looked up at Nic as they jogged with the cart. Looking up above Bell to her. Also attracting the attention of Winthrop and Devon. “His fifth and sixth rib aren't fractured but broken off. They're going to have to reattach the ribs or atleast stabilize them in some way because if he moves they will destabilize and puncture something else.” Conrad nodded. Looking down at Bell. He could see the breath rattling as he sucked in oxygen. This definitely was not good. “Double time.” He said. Devon and Nic increased from a jog to a half sprint. Going through the hall rapidly. Busting into the OR. They were met by multiple doctors in scrubs. One of them being a now scrubbed Mina. They moved quickly. Nic and Conrad went to move Bell to his back until Mina stopped them. “Wait.” They stopped all movement as she put her hands out. She walked past Nic and next to Bell. Grabbing Bells bicep and forearm gently, she jerked forward. They watched as Bells shoulder moved back in place. The skin unstretching as the bone set. Mina nodded towards Conrad. Nic moved to Bells legs as they each placed their hands on his body. Conrad slid his hands under Bells left arm, Okafor holding his now dislocated arm, and Nic grabbing his legs. They turned, shifting Bell onto his back lightly. Nic and Conrad stood back as the scrubbed took over. Kitt now joining as the doctors and nurses covered bell in a large surgical towel. Covering his entire body except for a gap were his lungs were. They moved the now covered Bell through the metal doors and into the surgical room. Mina and Kitt going with them. Conrad, Nic, Devon, and Winthrop moved into the observation room. All looking through the large glass window into the room. Watching as the room got prepped. Bells limp form lying on the gurney. Austin ran in as they watched, stopping at the sight. They watched in silence as the OR was prepped. Winthrop broke the silence with the simple question of, “What are his chances?” When he said it he sounded almost, pained to ask. Like he didn't want to know the answer. Conrad answered his father. “With the abrasions being not perforating and only bleeding internally. If they can repair the bleed and stabilize the rib. It will hurt for a bit but he’ll make it. But if the bleeding is out of control or if it hit the spleen or any other organs and injured them bad enough. There is a chance he won't make it.” Everyone stood in silence at that. Watching as the surgery took place in front of them. Winthrop sat down. Followed by Austin, then Devan, and then Nic and Conrad. 

It had been an hour since they started when Mina and Kitt exited the OR. Both of them looking worn from the surgery. They were met by Conrad, Nic, Devan, Austin, Winthrop, and Feldman. Nic asked first. “What happened? Did he make it?” Okafor smiled saying, “He made it.” Nic felt a flush of relief at that. She never truly liked Bell but he didn't deserve that. She looked to Conrad who surprisingly also seemed to be relieved. The tension he had once had in his shoulders gone now. Similar expressions on them all. But Mina’s face was in somewhat of a downturn. Nic continued as she asked, “How is he?” Mina looked up at her. Kitt stepped in at that moment. Figuring it was better for the surgeon to answer that question. “We were able to repair the lung but the ribs aren't fully stabilized. As long as he doesn't move too much he should be fine. But there was a complication.” Everyone turned to her. The tension in the room returning. “When repairing the lung we noticed there was bruising on the tissue and that sewing it may RIP more of the tissue. So we plastered it and in order to keep his breathing controlled we had to intubate.” Conrad looked down. Clenching his fists in tight balls at his sides. “This is my fault.” Nic turned to Conrad. Shaking her head. “Of course it isn't. There is nothing anyone could have done to stop that monster-” Conrad interrupted and said, “I paged him.” Nic looked at him confused, “What?” Conrad turned to Nic and then everyone. “I paged him because I needed to talk to him about the new iv's and I just told him that ER needed assistance. Then that guy came in.” Nic looked at him as he spoke. Everyone's eyes on him as he finished. Moving he twirled around. He walked away in a huff towards the ER. Nic followed him. The rest following as he went. Before he could reach the elevator however Nic stopped him. Grabbing his bicep. “It's not your fault.” He stopped as she said it. She walked in front of him, looking him in the eyes. “No one here blames you and it isn't your fault.” He looked at the floor. “Yeah it's not your fault.” Devan said. Conrad looked up. Watching as everyone confirmed. Kitt stepped in, “Bells in VIP, he's unconscious and we don’t know when he’ll wake up but you can see him.” They nodded. Conrad spoke first as no one left. “So I assume were all going.” He smiled at them. They smiled in return.

Conrad walked in first. Moving through the elegant room. He crossed the wooden floor, seeing Bell for the first time. He can’t say he was shocked but… he had never seen Bell so. Weak. He was in a hospital gown. Grey blankets lying over his limp form. His hands lay peacefully over his lap. Looking at his mouth, a ventilator was strapped, holding his mouth slightly open. Conrad spied just underneath the tube a dark purple mark forming on his cheek. Conrad walked closer to him. Wondering when he got that particular bruise. He heard as the rest entered. Filtering into the room. He examined the cheek. “He got punched in the face while you were on the ground.” He turned to see Kitt. She rounded on Bells other side, looking down at him. He was pale, his breathing shallow. The only sound truly in the room was the beeping of the heart monitor and the pumping of the ventilator. “When will he wake up?” Conrad asked. “We don't know.” Conrad looked up at that. Kitt shook her head a   
bit. “The blunt force trauma to the head whacked his brain around so technically speaking he's in a coma.” Conrad shook his head slightly. Looking at Bell. Winthrop walked up to Kitt. “Is there an estimate on how long?” She shook her head. “There is no way to tell when or if he wakes up.” Her voice broke slightly, moving her hand to her mouth she whispered a small apology as she moved past Marshal. Quickly exiting the room. Austin following after her. “Kitt.” He moved past the others as they stayed.

“Kitt.” She heard Austin coming up behind her. She rounded a corner to get further but was stopped as Austin placed his hand on her shoulder. “Hay hay slow your roll little one.” He stepped around her. His huge hand wrapping around her much smaller shoulder. She looked up at him. He noted that her eyes were red rimmed. Watering as she held her hand over her mouth. He pulled her into a hug. No one around to see the affection. “He’ll be fine. You know Bell is way too stubborn.” She laughed as he held her. Strong arms wrapping her, somewhat holding her together as she fell apart. Shifting his arms, hearing her sniffle he added what he knew she was thinking. “It's not your fault.” She laughed again, he could feel the rumble in his shoulder. “I'm the one who had to go and get myself strangled ament I.” She sniffed. He smiled, “And handled it like a boss I may add.” She snorted, a smile creeping on her face as she held her head in the crook of Austin's shoulder. He felt her move and let go. Allowing her to separate them. She looked up at him smiling, still red rimmed but the sadness dying down. “Thanks Austin, but you can really help by giving some insight on Randolph's CT scans. I think we can wake him up if we find what the problem is.” Austin nodded, following her as they walked down the corridor. 

Nic walked down the corridor and opened the door to Bells room. Closing the wooden door lightly as she entered. Moving across the floor she rounded on the right side of Bells bed. The room now empty of all people except for Bell, and now her. She looked at the monitors, making sure everything was in order before looking at Bell. He looked, tired. Small bags under his eyes. In her mind it was an attempt from his body to distract her from the ventilator tube down his throat. It didn't. She watched as his chest rose and fell as the oxygen was pumped in. His entire body relaxed. She walked back out the room. Her eyes red rimmed.

Kitt and Austin looked at the scan. “Anything?” Kitt asked eagerly. “Austin shook his head. “Na and… Wait can you see that too?” Kitt shifted to get a better look at the blue light reflected scan. Following Austin's now pointed finger to a spot on the scan. “Is that.” Austin nodded before she could finish. “A simple little bruise. Which means-” Kitt interrupted this time, “Which means we just need to put him on anti-inflammatories.” “Yep.” Austin added. A smile creeping on his face.

Bell felt odd as he woke. His head was pounding every part of his being and his ribs were throbbing along with his cheek and throat but… His throat. I cant breath. He reacted immediately, his eyes snapped open and his hand reached for his mouth. Reaching up he grabbed at his throat. He could hear monitors beeping and a door slamming open. He clawed at his throat until hands grabbed his. Pulling him down quite rapidly. Strong he thought. Or maybe I'm just weak. He moved his eyes up the arms to the person. It was a woman with blond hair. “Calm down. You were put in surgery to repair your lung and in order to stop further injury they put you on a ventilator now, calm. Down.” She slowed the last two words in an attempt to calm him. He looked into her eyes and focused on his breathing. Focused on how he had always done it. Instead letting the machine do the work. He closed his eyes slowly. Trying to calm down. As he focused he felt the hands that had been holding him down slowly release the pressure they had been inflicting on his chest. He felt something warm touch his hand. Opening his eyes he looked down at his hand. Noting that a much smaller hand had slipped into his. Looking he saw a blond woman in a blue outfit. Smiling she repeated calmly. “You did a great job controlling your breathing.” He stared at the odd woman. “Were going to take the tube out okay.” Bell shifted at that, wouldn't I stop breathing! He asked in his head. The people around him moved. Putting a blue sheet on his chest and tending to the many beeping monitors around him. The one with the blond hair wrapped her right hand around the tube and placed her other one on his chest. She looked down at him, she smiled at him again. Oh god he thought. She’s trying to comfort me, so this isn't going to be fun he realised. “Ready.” She asked calmly, he looked at her and simply nodded his head. Let's get this over with he thought. He shifted as she nodded back. Then he felt it, like a snake coming back up his throat. The ridges of the tube sliding on his throat. Then it was over, as quick as it came. He breathed, lungs filling with air from his own mouth. A large, beautiful, and quite painful breath. He coughed immediately afterward. Harshly letting out air, it was painful as the air hacked out. He turned his body to the side in an attempt to ease the cough. Turning towards the blond woman as he did. He felt hands on his body as he coughed over the side of the bed. “It’s okay just breath, breath.” He tried to slow the coughing, the breathing gradually evening out as he calmed. The episode ended as he let out his last painful cough. The hands that were on him stayed as his breathing evened. Finally coming in slow, and much less painful breaths. He closed his eyes and felt himself being turned onto his back. He opened his eyes to see the blonde woman again. She wasn’t looking at him but instead another woman in the same outfit who was holding a...a needle! Bell freaked out. Immediately moving away from her. He jumped in the bed, his back hitting the bed wall behind him. Bell's eyes stayed set on the syringe. The blonde looked at him shocked and confused. Then following his eyes to her hand. She saw the syringe and looked back up at Bell. “Bell are you afraid of needles?” She asked him curiously. Bell looked up at her and met her curious gaze. Bell? He thought. But this time he said his thoughts out loud, “Bell, who the hell is Bell?”


	2. Amnesia runs

Nic stopped at that. He doesn’t know who he is. Before she could say anything one of the other nurses came toward bell with a syringe. She was about to say something when Bell flipped. He moved so far back that he slid off the bed. He hit the floor with a thud followed quickly by a yelp. Nic moved around the large bed to get to the amnesia Bell. When she reached the side she had expected to see Bell on the floor holding his ribs. Which was what he had probably been doing, but not when she got there. When she got there all she was welcomed to was an amnesia doctor rushing past her in sweat pants and a t-shirt. She was surprised at his speed as he whooshed past her, almost knocking her over in his escape. She turned quickly as he ran past her, watching as Bell ran out of the VIP room. Nic moved, quickly recomposing herself and chasing after the frantic Bell. She rushed out of the room in time to see Bell run past the nurses desk and into an open elevator. She yelled as she began to run down the hallway, “Get Bell he has retrograde amnesia!” But it was too late as the doors to the elevator dinged closed. She reached the elevator door, stopping in front of the large metal doors. “Oh my god.” She said allowed. “I just lost an amnesia Bell.”

Bell clicked the first button he saw in the large elevator, that number happening to be 2 as he watched the elevator doors closed. Seeing the blond woman running towards him and yelling, “Get Bell he has retrograde amnesia.” Then the doors closed, getting rid of the last sliver of the corridor and the woman that had been chasing him. Bell leaned back against the wall as he felt the elevator begin to move. He distantly heard the noises of the moving elevator as breathed heavily. Wrapping his arm around his ribs as a stabbing sensation radiated through his back, and into his lungs. Bell stayed put as he breathed, the coolness of the elevator wall seeping in through his clothes. The ding of the elevator came again and the doors opened. He had to move he thought, she'll be on me pretty soon. Bell pushed himself off the wall with one hand. The other one still wrapped around his ribs. He walked through the open door and into another much larger, and much busier corridor. There were what he saw as nurses behind a desk, answering phones and using computers. There were rooms all along the walls, filled with different people on beds and others in lab coats. Doctors. One of the nurses seemed to notice him standing there and looked up at him. Her eyes went wide but she didn't move. He held eye contact with her until, I wonder he thought. He moved over to the desk and towards the nurse. She immediately straightened and said, “Doctor Bell, your up. How are you feeling?” Bell let go of his side and smiled. Time to play myself out of this place. “Good good. But I'm looking for where my personal belongings may have been on me after the..thing. You know my clothes, my phone, my keys.” She looked at him strangely but he continued to smile. She eyeballed him up and down until she shifted and said, “They should be in the ER’s collection room or in your room.” She smiled, he grinned back. “Of course, thank you.” He moved away from the desk and down the corridor. Hoping that he was walking in the right direction. He moved quickly, noticing a bathroom he walked in and closed the door. Looking under the stalls there appeared to be no one else in the room, knowing it was clear he locked the door. He moved to one of the sinks and leaned heavily on the counter. He breathed in slowly, why did breathing hurt so much he thought. He grabbed his ribs again and looked up. Seeing his reflection in the mirror. “Dame, I'm old… But I'm pretty good looking.” He stroked his cheek. “What happened to me?” There was a dark circle around his eye and purple blotches littering his skin. A particularly large one along his right cheek. He ran his hand across the bruise, prodding a little at the purple splotch as he did. He retracted it immediately as a spark of pain lit up in his cheek. “Agh.” He looked himself up and down, just looking at himself. It was strange seeing something you had never seen before but knowing that you've had it for a long time. Almost like dejavu times a million. His eyes scaled his body until he noticed a symbol on the shirt he was wearing. He hadn't paid much attention to it but now he could see. It was a circle with the words Chastain Memorial Park Hospital written in the middle. He touched his chest just underneath the symbol. “Chastain Memorial Park Hospital? Where the hell is that? Wait.” He remembered the woman saying Doctor Bell. “So I'm a doctor at this hospital.” He realised aloud. “Which means I should have stuff here. Like clothes, and keys, and ID...And shoes.” He finished as he looked down at his sock covered feet. Flexing his toes in their sleek black covers. He walked to the door slowly. His back was starting to hurt more he noted. His breathing had increased slightly as he walked to the door and unlocked it. He opened and exited the room. The heavy door closed behind him. Leaving nothing but an echo as it shut. 

Nic speed walked through the corridor, I can't believe Bell doesn't know who he is she thought. She looked up to see Conrad walking towards her with Devon. He smiled as he saw her, she stared back. He seemed to notice her frown as he immediately asked, “What's wrong?” Devon asking at the same time as they both approached her. She slowed down and stopped in front of them. She took a deep breath, she just had to say it, “Bell left.” Conrad's face immediately downed at the words. Devons face followed suit until he frantically asked after a moment, “How did he die! He was stable when we last saw him!” Nic looked up at him, then noticing Conrad's face. Oh, they think. “No. He isn't dead he ran out of his room.” She said quickly, shaking her head to make sure they understood. “Not dead.” Both Devan and Conrad released a breath. Conrad's face wasn't relaxed for long as soon after he asked, “Wait, what do you mean he just ran out why would he do that?” Devons expression changed as well after Conrad asked. “Conrad's right.” Devon said, “Why would he?” Nic sighed and continued. “When Bell woke up he coughed a bit we got him stable and we were gonna give him some morphine when he backed away from the needle.” Conrad and Devon listened attentively to her, “Then I asked him, Bell are you afraid of needles? But instead of saying yes or no, he asked me who the hell Bell was and ran out.” Conrad and Devons expressions went to shock. “You're saying he doesn't know who he is?” Devon questioned, Nic nodded her head. Conrad added shortly after, “You're saying Bell has-” “retrograde amnesia yeah that's exactly what I'm saying.” Nic finished off for him. Conrad sighed loudly and put his hands on his hips. Devons eyebrows went up as shock took over. “So the trauma Bell suffered from the hits and falls must have caused-” swelling in the brain.” Conrad added, Nic nodded. “That's why I want to get a cat scan and an MRI but he ran out. Quite quickly I might add.” “Well we have to find him.” Conrad added. “Well I've been trying to do that for the past 20 minutes but I can't.” Conrad sighed, racking his mind. Trying to figure out mlsome way to find Bell. “Are you looking for Dr Bell?” Ashley asked. Everyone turned towards the voice. Ashley was a young nurse who had been at the hospital a while. Conrad glanced at Nic and replied, “Yeah why? Have you seen him?” Conrad and the others approached the desk. The nurse nodded as she said, “Yeah he was here about 20 minutes ago asking about his stuff. He seemed good, up on his feet I was surprised.” Nic nodded, “Do you know where he is now?” Ashley shook her head. “No but from what he asked me he should either be in his room, or the ER. Last I saw him he walked down the corridor and turned that corner.” Ashley said, pointing towards the right corridor by the elevator. “Thank you Ashley.” Nic said, the young nurse nodded and went back to work. Conrad, Nic, and Nevan walked in the direction the corridor. Conrad pulling out his phone and dialing Minas number. 

Mina flipped through a report file in the ER. Walking around the nurses desk. Mina stopped, sighing she folded the file and dropped it onto the desk. She was about to move away when she noted some blood on the side of the desk. Bell. It hit Mina all at once. She had been blandly ignoring what happened all day. She looked at the small drop of red dried on the desk. She had never liked Bell but after what had happened. She had a new perspective on the man. But watching the brutality of that attack, seeing Bell go through that. She felt bad for him, of course she didn't blame herself but she still felt bad for Bell nonetheless. “Mina Okafor you have not been in my immediate reach all day.” Mina raised her eyebrows at the voice. “Is that not alright with you Dr. Austin.” She turned to face him, “On the contrary, this day has been so much easier without your nagging.” Mina raised her eyebrows again, folding her arms over her chest. “Nagging?” She questioned, staring at Austin. He backed down, raising his hands in the air. “Kidding, kidding.” He loathed, she laughed along with him when her phone went off. Vibrating in her coat pocket, she unfolded her arms and reached into her pocket. Feeling the vibration of the phone in her hand as she brought it to her face. Pausing the motion to look at the ID. “Conrad,” she said aloud. Knowing Austin was wondering without even having to look at him. She clicked answer and raised the phone to her ear. “Yes Conrad.” “Mina I need you to get Bells stuff from the ER.” Mina shifted in spot. “Why did he wake up?” Austin shifted as well. Knowing that they were probably referring to Bell. “Yeah he did Mina but it appears Bell has amnesia.” “What!?” Mina said, standing straighter. Conrad didn't stop, “Not just that but he rushed out of the room when he woke up and now we can't find him.” Mina looked up at Austin, he had a worried look on his face. “What what is it Mina?” Austin asked suddenly. She shook her head, “Bell woke up but he has amnesia.” Austin's deep voice came in, “What?” He said brazenly, taking his hands out of his pockets. “And he ran out of his room and now he's somewhere in the hospital and supposedly here, in the ER.” Just when Austin was about to answer he stopped short as he looked behind Mina. “Kit, come here. ” Mina turned to see Kit walking up to them. “What is it now Austin?” She asked crisply. “Bell has amnesia and is now wondering around the hospital with no idea where or who he is.” Kit looked at him for a long moment. Then simply without warning yelled, “What?!” Attracting the attention of a few workers. Mina and Austin's eyes went wide at the reaction. Releasing the volume of her voice Kit shrunk back in, looking around she quietly said, “Sorry,” in the immediate silence. The bustle quickly resumed as movement began once again. “Yeah we have to check the effects room here and make sure maybe that he didn't find his car keys and jump this joint.” Austin said humorously. Mina and Kit glared at him. Austin seemed to notice as he asked, “What?” They continued to glare, “Its comedy.” Austin added tentativly. Kit shook her head, her and Mina walking towards the effects room. Austin caught the drift and quickly followed them. 

It had taken Bell 10 minutes to find the effects room thanks to some great detective work, and a lot of hospital signs. He had been skimming through things for the most amount of 7 minutes, it was quite difficult to find the evidence bag of a man whose name he only knew as Bell and who may not even have their…. My items stored in here he thought. So he had guiltily grabbed a bag with a pair of sneakers and keys, and a slim blue jacket. He had made sure there was nothing in the pockets and had left the keys. Finished tying the laces on his ‘new’ shoes, he thought about what had happened. So his name was something Bell. And he was a doctor who supposedly worked at this hospital. But he still didn't like the idea of being poked and prodded by doctors. He didn't know why but the thought of staying at the hospital made him want to vomit, he needed to get out of here. He was now in a blue vested hoodie made of a soft material made obviously for sports. A black shirt, grey sweatpants, and now slim black sneakers with white rims. He stood up as he finished the laces, he walked up to the door. Before he moved to open it he quickly pulled the hoodie over his head. Not getting noticed by any needle people he thought. He placed his hand on the door knob and pushed it down. Leaning his shoulder against the door to open it. 

Austin, Mina, and Kitt came up on the door to the effects room. The three of them stopped short as the door opened. A man in a hoodie came out, their face hidden. “No hoodies inside.” Austin said, curious as to who the man was. Mina and Kit were on either side of him, watching. “Sorry about that.” They all stopped a moment as the man spoke, they knew that voice. “...Bell.” Austin asked tentavily. The man with the now down hoodie turned to face them, revealing Dr Randolph Bell. In full track uniform, and bruised across the cheek and eye. Before Austin could say anything else Bell made a B-Line for the door. Austin reacted quickly, following suit after Bell. There was only three doors in the large room, the door Mina, Kitt, and Austin came in across from the effects room, the door to the effects room, and another door that led to the main hall which was on the right of the effects room. Bell obviously went for the right as the other viable exit had been flanked by three doctors. Even though Bell was quick, the moment he reached the door Austin met him there. Austin grabbed the much skinnier man. Wrapping his arms around Bells midsection. Bell reacted immediately, squirming in Austin's grasp as he bear hugged Bell. “Bell calm down.” Bell didn't listen to Austin as he continued to struggle in the big man's grasp. Kitt and Mina came up beside Austin and the flailing Bell. Bell continued to shuffle, yelling, “Let. *breath* Me. *breath* Go.” Bell continued to breath hard. Mina and Kitt came in, flanking on either of Austin's sides. Kit noted the breaths, coming in front of Bell she seemed to realize why Bell was breathing so hard in between words. His skin was much paler than usual and he was sweating like a mad man. His skin was clammy and his eyes were half open, and slowly starting to droop. “Austin drop him.” AJ looked down at her bewildered, “What!?” Kitt turned from Bell to Austin, “Your squeezing his lungs too hard he's going into respiratory distress you, need, to, drop, him.” Kitt repeated rapidly. Austin looked down at Bell, now noticing the short intakes of breath and the sluggish movement he quickly said, “crap” as he loosened his grip and lowered Bell to the floor. Bell's eyes were half closed and all the fight that had once been in him had left. Austin let go of Bell fully as he began to examine the man. Kitt moved to check Bells pulse, lightly grabbing his wrist and putting her fingers on his pulse. Her face focused until it slowly faded to confusion. Austin noticed her dower expression, “What is it?” She looked up at Austin, “His heart rate is fine.” She said simply, “I don't understand why he-” She was cut off as Bell shot up and punched Austin right in the jaw. Austin's head flicked back at the contact. Kitt moved back at the violent reaction, Bell stood up before Austin or Kitt could move that far. He stood up rapidly, holding his side as he came to full height. Austin was now on the ground, holding his jaw as Kit sat on her butt, bewildered at the moment. Mina was in the corner watching the scene unfold. Once Bell stood he looked back at the trio, looking at all of them until he saw Austin. His expression changed from adrenaline full to dower. “Sorry,” He said as he backed towards the door. That got Kit and Minas attention, not Austin’s as he was still squirming and holding his jaw. Bell looked at them, “I’m sure you’re all really nice people but I gotta go.” Bell said as he backed into the exit door and shoved it open. Moving out of the room quickly. Mina and Kit looked at each other after he left, Austin was getting back on his feet as was Kit. Mina ran after Bell, Austin and Kit following suit. By the time they got out Bell was already gone. “Well shit.” Kit said. Austin and Mina looking at her in surprise, Kit turned to see them. “What?” She asked harshly. Mina and Austin backed off. Kit sighed, moving to Austin she reached for his cheek. “Does it hurt?” She asked as she prodded his cheek. “No.” Austin replied, backing away from the touch, lightly swatting her hands. She smiled. “But we gotta find Bell. And I have to admit, he's quite a shot.” Mina and Kit nodded, Kit headed to security as Mina pulled out her cell phone. 

Conrad moved through the halls towards the effects room along with Nic. Devan had gone to Bell's office just in case. Conrad felt his pocket buzz, nic looked at him as he reached for his pocket. Pulling out his phone he looked at the screen. Mina. He answered and put the phone on speaker so Nic could hear it. “Mina?” He asked coolly. He waited for a response as they walked, “Its Bell.” Nic and Conrad looked at eachother, “We found him but when we grabbed him he faked breathing problems and punched Austin in the jaw.” Mina stated hurriedly. “Ouch.” Nic said on instinct. “Yeah well any way he ran out a few moments ago.” Conrad looked at Nic, then looked ahead. Staring down the hall they were walking along. “In which direction did Bell go?” Conrad asked rapidly, Nic looked at him curiously. Then following his gaze she understood. They heard the sound of approaching footsteps, rapid footsteps. “He went towards reception.” Mina replied simply. Nics eyes went wide, Conrad was already on it as he began to rush down the hall. Nic followed close behind. Even over their footsteps they could hear the other rapidly approaching ones. Conrad turned the corner of the hall, being met with quite a sight. Bell was sprinting down the corridor towards them, two security guards right behind. One of them was just upon him when a medical cart rolled in front of them as a nurse exited a diagnostics room. That's when Bell basically became a ninja. Nic got to the corner just in time to watch as the cart rolled in front of the two men. Bell moved perfectly, noting the cart Bell vaulted over it. Using his arms he placed both of them on the cart and pushed himself up and over the cart. Hopping his knees up to his chest and swooping them over the cart. Bell launched over as the security guard behind him wasn't so quick. Hitting the cart harshly and tumbling over. Nics eyes went wide at the event, “”Well that's something.” She said to Conrad. The other security guard moved around the mess and continued his chase for Bell. Who was getting quite close to them. Conrad grabbed Nic and moved her to the side, seemingly making a path for Bell. Nic looked at him oddly. “”Get 10 cc's of morphine, after I grab him hit him with it.” Nic nodded. Conrad stood to the side with her, waiting as Bell and the security guard approached. Just when Bell was going to round the corner Conrad jumped out, swooping in under Bell. Bell obviously did not expect this as Conrad was able to grab Bells midsection with his arms and pushed the man into the opposite wall. Bell yelped as his side made contact with the wall. Conrad moved him to the ground, pushing down. The security guard stopped short as Conrad held Bell to the floor. Bell gasped under Conrad's grasp. Squirming lightly, Nic crouched down next to them with a needle. Bell had lost the fight in him until he seemed to notice the needle. He moved again, pushing to get out of Conrad's grip. Conrad saw his panicked expression and how he tried to get out. But he didn't feel a change in his strength, but Bell was definitely trying harder. His breathing increased as he struggled, becoming rapid, deep, breaths. “Nic stop.” Nic stopped moving towards them at Conrad's sudden words. Conrad let go of one of Bells sides. Nics eyes went wide, “Conrad what If he-” She stopped as she noted he hadn't tried to move too much. Actually he hadn't moved at all. His arm stayed at his side, leaning on his ribs. Conrad reached down to Bells neck, he didn't expect a large reaction but Conrad also didn't expect Bells head to just lol to the side as Conrad put his fingers on the man's neck. Conrad felt the skin, trying to find Bells pulse. The skin was wet with sweat to the touch, and clammy. Conrad found it, feeling the slow thud of Bells heart. Nic looked into Bell's face as Conrad felt the pulse. That's when she noted Conrad's comments. Bells breathing was fast and deep, sucking in the breaths. His face was far too pale and his eyes were unfocused and glassed. His face had a light glisten from the sweat and, and he was shaking she realised. “Conrad.” Conrad looked up at Nics voice. He looked into her eyes as she stared at Bell, then switching to him she said. “He's shaking.” Conrad furrowed his brows and looked down. He looked at Bell, finally feeling the slight tremors running through Bell. He maneuvered Bell into his lap. Bell looked up at Conrad, locking eyes with him. Mina, Austin, and Kit came into sight from down the hall. Seeing the scene in front of them they sprinted down. Bell looked at Conrad for a moment before saying hoarsely, “I can't feel my chest.” He finished quietly, going to silence directly after. Bell's eyes then rolled into his head and the mans loud breaths halted, no more sound coming from him. Conrad put his fingers back on Bells neck, Nic waited as Conrad checked Bells vitals. Conrad looked up at Nic, “I got no pulse.” Nic called for a crash cart as Conrad moved around Bell. Straddling him he started compressions, pushing down on Bells chest. He heard a roll as a crash cart came up behind him, he turned to see Kit rolling a crash cart with Austin and Mina at her side. Conrad turned back to Bell, continuing compressions. He felt Bells chest crack, shit he thought. I broke a rib. Conrad was about to reach for the cart when Bell suddenly came to life. His chest filled with oxygen as his eyes snapped open and he took in a sudden breath. Taking a large gulp of air. Conrad removed his arms as Bell turned to his side. Letting out a few coughs in his attempts to replenish his blood with oxygen. Before he said anything a gurney moved to Bell and Conrad's left. Conrad looked up to see Austin and Mina, Kitt and Nevan on his right. Mina came up to Bells right, and asked, “Is he okay?” Conrad looked up at her and shook his head, “I don't know, his heart stopped and he's in respiratory distress. I don't know why yet but I think he might be stable.”


	3. I'm hungry

Bell felt covers wrapped around him as he woke. The cool silk surrounding him, which meant. “You have got to be kidding me!” Bell opened his eyes to a white ceiling, his eyes immediately closing again as sunlight hit. The large wall window allowing for the bright ray's to assault his eyes. Bell shifted up only to be stopped as he felt things tugging again his wrists. Were those, he groaned as he realised what it was. Falling back against the pillows and staring at the ceiling. “They restrained me,” he sighed into the air. He took a breath and lifted his head, using it to look around the room. Which Bell realised, was quite fancy. Bell examined the large room spotting if there were multiple exits, but there wasn't, only one. The door he had run through earlier. He switched his attention back to his wrist, there were no restraints on his legs as he shifted. But definitely on his arms. Twisting his wrists around he couldn't seem to get free, makes sense he thought. He focused on his right wrist, not bothering about the other as he did only need to release one. He twisted it slowly against the leather restraint. He continued at this for a while, feeling his thumb hit against the strap every time he almost got his hand free. He let his head fall back against the pillow as he sighed, he had been at this for 10 minutes and nothing had happened. He realised what he had to do, “I have to dislocate my thumb,” he said aloud. He paused and then took a deep breath, “Okay okay okay okay. You can do this, you can do this, you can do this. Just don't scream.” Bell looked back down at where his hand was under the covers, seeing the bump under the sheet. He pulled again, twisting it slowly. Once his thumb stopped it, he knew what he had to do. Taking a deep breath, he pulled, yanking his hand towards him. Bell squeaked as his thumb popped and his hand slipped out. Lucky for him he controlled quite well and the squeak was barely audible through the room, especially for someone outside. Bell pulled his hand to his chest quickly, wrapping himself around it almost believing that if he protected it from the outside world it wouldn't hurt as much. He breathed harshly, panting. “Son of a bitch.” He said, smiling slightly at his victory. Bell looked down at his hand, “Ew.” His thumb was at an odd angle, a very odd angle, and he couldn't feeling it. He had to put it back in place to undo the other restraint, he realised. How the hell was he going to do that he thought. He looked around then back at his hand. He licked his lips as he considered how exactly he would be able to do that. After a while he raised his hand to his mouth and put his teeth around it. Lightly grasping the thumb in between his lips. He sealed his lips around it, and pulled. He heard the thumb pop and felt as it shifted back into place. He squeaked once again, this time it sounded like a murmur in between the sealed lips. He let go of the thumb as the pain passed, feeling his teeth as they released his lip. Once fully composed he moved his hand up to his eyeliner. Looking at it it was now perfectly back in place, and he could move it. He flexed it, watching as the bones moved. He smiled at the seemingly perfect success. But he had no time for that, he moved his hand to the other restraint. He undid the Velcro strap and released his other arm. Slipping his hand from the cool leather. He flipped the silk blanket off his body and swung his feet over the side of the bed. He looked at the ground solemnly, wondering. Will my legs support me, he suddenly realised. He wasn't exactly in exceptional shape. Before he could keep thinking, he heard a small growl. Then felt something climb up his stomach. “Oh wow, I am hungry.” He realised. Bell looked around the room once more, no food. “Dammit,” he said. He redirected his eyes to his feet. Looking at them as the grep wool covered socks hovered a few inches off the ground. The covers of the bed tickling the back on his legs as he rested them against it. It was a nice bed he thought, too bad I have to leave it. And with that, he slid off the top of the bed and placed his two feet solidly under him. He leaned on the bed, one hand supporting himself on the mattress, and the other coming to wrap around his ribs. We awaited a bit, watching and feeling for any signs of weakness in his limbs. But except for the chest and abdomen and of course his face, but everything else felt fine. He tentatively let go of the bed, allowing his legs to now fully support him. He took a deep breath, readying himself as he took a step. His foot made contact with the ground in front of him and…nothing. He let go of the breath. So his walking worked as well. “Good to know,” he said aloud. He decided to relax a bit and walk up to the large windowed wall. He had a great view of, whatever city he was in. Standing there he found quite calming. Just watching cars go by and people going along with their lives. But his peace was interrupted as his stomach growled loudly at him.Bell looked down at his cotton shirt clad stomach. He turned away from the window to search the room for a certain item. He smiled as his eyes landed on a phone sitting on one of the night stands. Bell timidly walked towards it. Slightly afraid his legs might buckle beneath him. He reached it slowly, but safely. He picked it up off the small table. It was an iPhone now all he had to do was turn it on he thought to himself, and then he could. “Oh”. The screen opened up to a number pad with a six digit password. “Shoot”. He thought for a moment, trying to see if he could remember the password but, “I guess amnesia doesn’t turn off and on. Wait.” Bell moved the phone higher in his hand and lightly placed his thumb of the home button. The lock screen disappeared as the phone opened up. “Ha. At least I’m not too old to the point that I couldn’t have put the finger ID on the phone. Now, lets get some pizza." Bell looked up the closest pizza joints and asked in a very strange but polite way for them to deliver it to the roof as he shuffled through drawers until he found a debit card. "Thank you," he finished off. Hanging up the phone after completing his order. He looked down at himself. He was in the similar attire as before. But their were shoes at the end of the bed this time, the ones he had stolen from the effects room. He gingerly bent done and picked them up. Leaning against the bed as he put them on. He was almost set to go to the roof except for one small thing. His heart monitor he needed to somehow show his heart was beating in the room, while not being in the room. "Wait." He walked to the end of the room where the door was with the heart monitor. Creaking the door open he peered out. He could see the elevators he had escaped with along with a few rooms in the hall. And then he saw it, his opportunity. An old woman walking down the hall in a hospital gown. Bell smiled to himself. "Excuse me," he said. She turned to face him, smiling widely as she saw who it was. "Hello Doctor Bell." He smiled back, "Hi, I have a proposition for you." The woman arched her eyebrows curiously. Bell motioned for her to come in. She came through the door into his room.

Mina moved down the corridor at her usual rapid pace. A habit from being in a hospital and having to move quickly to save people for a living. She walked through the ER. Trying to get to one of her patients to check on him after his surgery but was redirected as she noted someone in the ER. On one of the beds sat Nics sister Jessie. Mina halted her steps and stared at her for a moment. Contemplating her next move. After a moment Mina turned and walked towards Jessie. She came up as Jessie's head was turned away. "Jessie." Jessie turned around to find who had said her name. A smile spread across her face as she saw who it was, "Mina hi." Mina smiled back. "What are you doing here?" Mina asked, moving her hand to gesture to the ER. "Jessie followed her drift and answered, "I'm getting a check up for the rehab and all." "Ah." Nic had told her Jessie had gone to rehab, "Well I'll tell Nic you're here so she can do your checkup herself." Jessie nodded, "Actually Mina would it be okay if I go to the roof for a bit." Jessie asked tentatively, Mina furrowed her brows. Jessie quickly realizing what she had said added, "I like it up there and was hoping I could wait up there until Nic is free."mina nodded, "I don't see why not." She said matter of factly. Jessie smiled as she slid off the gurney, "Thanks." Mina watched as Jessie walked towards the elevator. Then returning to her original mission as she texted Nic. 

Nic walked towards the elevator on her way to Bells room. She is one of the most skilled nurses in the hospital so she had assigned herself to Bell to make sure their weren't anymore errors that could lead to another breakout. As she walked she felt her phone ding in her pocket. She stopped to fish it out. Turning it on she saw a notification from Mina? "Wow this must be something because Mina doesn't text me." She said aloud. She read the text, Yours sisters here for a check up. She on the roof when you can see her. Nic sighed. She had totally forgotten about that, she was going to be their but the whole Motorcycle monster, big fight, and amnesia Bell had totally thrown her off. And understandably at that. She put her phone back in her pocket and finished the short distance to the elevator. She clicked the button and waited for the carriage to arrive. Only to have Devon walk up beside her. "Nic?" She turned her head towards his voice. Just now noticing he had arrived. "Oh hey Devon what up?" Devon smiled sheepishly as began to ask what seemed to be a hard question for him. "So I heard you are now Bells overseeing nurse and rebecca told me your going up to check on him now...So, I was wondering if I could tag along." Devon said the last sentence more rapidly. For some reason hoping the speed would make it sound better. Nic sighed and looked up at Devon, "Fine you can come but just remember dont bring up needles or medical stuff if he does wake up. He kind of freaked out last time and we all saw how that went." Devon nodded, "I promise." Devon had been their, it was scary but quiet interesting. He never realised Bell was so athletic. He had honestly started to root for him after he jumped the cart. But he still felt bad for Bell. If he had just pulled Kitt with him when he had leap back, Bell wouldn't have had to step in. He was moved from his thoughts as the elevator arrived. A ding notifying then before the doors opened. Nic and Devon stepped into the elevator. Devon watched as Nic pressed the button to the VIP wing. Then listening as the doors shut. 

The doors of the elevator opened with a swoosh, Nic and Devon walking past them and into the main hall of the VIP wing. Devon followed Nic as she walked up to the nurses desk. A woman with short red hair sat at the desk. The same one from earlier when Bell had ran out. If she had moved with Bell he probably wouldn't have gotten that far. Nic stopped at the edge of the desk, "Emione." The woman looked up, "Oh hey Nic. Is it true that your Bells attending." Nic nodded, "Yeah by the way how is he, has he woken up." Nic asked curiously. Emione looked down at her computer, Nic came around the desk to look at the screen. The screen was covered in peoples heart rates and o2 saturations to monitor them. Eminem hummed slightly and then pointed at the heart rate in room 4. "Yep, right their. Hes been perfectly stable for all the time I've been here. Nice, calm heart rate. Nic looked at the screen, Bells heart rate was nice and steady at 69. Nic nodded and smiled, "Thanks Emoine but I'm gonna go check on him anyway ok." Emoine nodded, "Fine by me, your his attending." Emoine answered. Nic nodded towards Devon who was still standing in front of the desk. "Come on, let's go." Devon nodded back and followed her as she began walking towards Bells room. It wasn't far from the desk so it was a very short walk. Except half way through the walk Nic noticed that the door to Bells room was slightly open. This popped a red flag in her head. She turned her head slightly and called back, "Emonie has anyone checked on Bell." She kept walking as she awaited a response, Devon close behind. Emoine shouted back, "2 hours ago after he came in but except for that no." "Shit." Nic said. Devon looked up at her as she increased pace. "What?" Devon whispered quickly. Nic shook her head "Bells been here for 5 hours which means he's been alone for 3 hours and that door would have been closed." She said rapidly, running up to the door and pushing it open. Sighing at the sight in front of her. The bed that had once had a sleeping amnesia Bell on it. Was now empty except for Mrs Parnasis, one of the other residents of the wing, who was sitting on the bed and hooked up to 2 heart monitors. Devon came in after her and also began absorbing the scene in front of him. "Dame. Bells good." Devon said. Nic sighed and walked towards Mrs Parnasis. "Mrs Parnasis how are you doing." The old woman smiled at Nic, "I'm doing fine." Nic furrowed her brows at her. "Can I ask why your hooked up to 2 heart monitors Mrs Parnasis." Mrs Parnasis turned to look at the two monitors beside her from the position sitting on the bed then back to Nic. "Oh Doctor Bell said he had been testing one when he was paged and was needed for some kind of emergency and asked if I could stay to test it." Nic looked back at Devon, he stared back in shock. "Well Mrs Parnasis Doctor Bell was injured earlier today and is currently suffering from amnesia." Nic told her kindly. "Oh my." Mrs Parnasis said as Nic began unhooking all the wires from Bells heart Monitor and off of Mrs Parnasis. Nic was going to keep talking when Devon butted in, "Did he tell you where he was going?" Devon asked. Mrs Parnasis looked up at him, Nic waited for her to answer as she would honestly like to know where the mysterious, teleporting, mischievous Bell-ini had gone this time. "No he didn't but he left about 40 minutes ago."

40 minutes earlier   
Bell slowly put on the hoodie he had found. Trying not to make any noise as his ribs lit on fire. He pulled the hoodie over his head and slid it down his body. He reached up with his arm, flinching slightly and tugged the hood off his head. Then turning back to face the very nice woman whose name he had found out was Mrs Perkins. Thank god for wrist Id's in hospitals he thought. He discreetly wrapped his arm around his ribs, using it as a support as he moved toward the woman. Stopping s few feet away from her. "Thank you very much Mrs Perkins for doing this." He said kindly. Flashing the woman a grin. She nodded, "No problem Doctor Bell. You go out there and save lives." She stated back in reply. He smiled wider, tipping his head he finished. "Have a nice day Mrs Perkins, someone should be with you in a bit." She nodded back. He turned on his heels and headed for the door. He couldn't help the guilt from rising in him. He felt sorry for lying to the nice lady but he really didn't like the whole, hospital aesthetic. Plus he had to get to that pizza somehow. He moved to the door and lightly pushed it open. He peeked his head out and looked around the hall. It was mostly empty except he knew there was someone at the desk by the elevator. So I'm gonna have to be sneaky he thought. He moved out of the room and closed the door. He flung the hood over his head and began to walk. He moved slowly and quietly down the hall until he was just next to the desk. Then using the wall he quietly slid down into a crouching position. Ignoring the pain that flared in his ribs as he arched his back. He then realised that he really had no plan. She would probably stop me if she noticed some dude walking into an elevator with a hoodie on, especially considering I ran off last time. Bell thought for a moment to try and figure out a game plan. He looked around and took in his surroundings. Their were multiple small things around the desk the woman was sitting at. But one quite large thing as well. On the top level of the desk was a huge vase filled with white roses. Bingo. Bell slowly made his way over to the vase. Sticking to the wall as he went. He grabbed a small staple remover from the corner of the desk as he moved. Once he was directly under the vase he chucked the staple remover at the wall to his right. A moment later right on cue the woman said, "What was that?", and Bell quickly reached up and shoved the vase off the desk. He moved away quickly. His movements were followed by a loud crash and a Yelp from the woman. He went back to where he had began and checked to make sure the woman was focused on the vase before moving towards the elevator, calling it, and entering.

"Great so Bell has been gone for 40 minutes without anyone knowing," Devon said. Nic sighed. " he could be anywhere by now." "Considering last time Devon I think he might be anywhere but the hospital." Nic added. They walked out of the room after calling someone in to help Mrs Parnasis and alerting security, again, that Bell is on the loose. 

Jessie walked out of the elevator on the top floor. Turning off her phone and walking towards the stairs. She really hoped Nic would be done soon. Being in the hospital reminded her of her almost overdose. But it was nice to see Nic’s friends. Mina was her favorite, so straightforward and confident. She moved up the stairs to the roof. When she got to the exit she noticed something on the floor. “Is that..” She leaned over and picked up a crumpled piece of paper, it had some kind of grease on it. Opening it up it started to become long and turned out to be a receipt for some pizza place. Ordered by… “Wait.. Randolph Bell?” Curious she opened the door to the roof and poked her head out. She stared out at the concrete and gravel covered roof, just under the skyline dotted with tall buildings. Walking out she made sure to stick something under the door to keep it open. That’s weird, she thought. “ Why would the CEO of a hospital order a pizza to be delivered on the roof.” She walked around the stairwell entrance to what she referred to as, the nicer side of the roof, only to be greeted by a slouched figure sitting on the edge of the roof. With what appeared to be a pizza box beside him, the lid flipped open revealing a large, and partially eaten pepperoni pizza. Bell, she realized quietly. But he seemed off. She had only seen him a few times and met him once. But from what she had seen, he didn’t seem like the type to slouch. Plus he always wore either scrubs, or a very nice suit, but he was in neither. Instead he was dressed in what looked like a track uniform. She considered her options. On one hand she could leave and pretend she saw nothing, but on the other she was way too curious to do that. It didn’t take long for her to decide. Moving forward she called out, “Dr Bell.” The form turned around rather quickly, Bells face coming into view. She couldn't help it as her face contorted into a grimace. His face looked like he had just finished a round in a UFC ring. Purple yellowish bruising around his eye, then stretching along his slightly swollen cheek. Things started to become a little more clear for Jessie. He might not be working but be a patient today she realised. Before she could think of what to ask Bell blurted out, "Are you a doctor?" A small silence sat in the air after that. Why would he.. It's possible for him to have forgotten who I am but to not know his staff to the point that he thinks I'm doctor is a little odd. But I should probably go along with it she thought. "Uhm no I'm not a doctor but my sisters a nurse here-nurse Nevans you know her." Bells face went blank for a moment before he smiled. "Of course nurse Nevans yes I know her, and your her sister-uhm.." "-Jessie." She added for him. "Ofcourse," he smiled. He seemed a lot friendlier than Nic had described him. " Yeah we met once but only briefly." He continued to smile until his face dowered a little. "Sorry I forget your face." He said. Wow, was he really apologizing for forgetting the face of somebody he only met once for 1 minute. "Oh it's fine." She added lightly. "But I was just wondering why you would be up here, dressed in a track uniform, with a pizza, and I have to admit, quiet a nasty bruise on you face?" Jessie asked. Honestly quiet curious of the rather odd situation. Bell glanced down for a moment. Then after another brought his eyes back up to look at Jessie. "Okay do you really not know what happened to me?" She raised her eyebrows curiously at the question. "Ugh, no I honestly don't." She replied. Curiosity boiling back up to the surface. He continued and said, "I'll tell you what I know as long as you promise not to get somebody once I say it." Before she could think about it her legs moved forward towards Bell as the Nic side of her came out. Wa walking across the roof towards Bell. Concerned as to why he was asking these questions."No I promise I won't tell anyone." She said whole heartedly. Coming up to stand beside Bell from where he sat on the ledge. Another pause and he moved the pizza, then patted the space beside him for her to sit.


	4. Hide and Seek

Kitt sat in the lounge. Leaned forward, her hand rubbing at her neck. She could have died. That biker, when he had grabbed her she. She couldn’t breath. She knows it had only been a few seconds but it felt, so long. Until he arrived. Literally just running in no questions asked, to come and save her. No. She moved her hand from her neck up to cover her eyes. No I’m not going back there. She didn’t want to see it again. She had already replayed what had happened that day, a million times in her head. If she had jumped away quicker then Randolph wouldn’t have had to come save her. What an idiot he had been. Thinking he could take on a 400 pound biker easy peasy. “Knock knock.” Kitt was yanked out of her thoughts at the sudden sound of a voice. Grayson. “Hey Doctor V have you seen Doctor B? Oh that rhymes.” Kitt moved her head to look at the now occupied doorway. Grayson standing in the middle of it. She looked at him for a moment, he looked so happy. Then Kitt realized what he had asked. Oh, oh he doesn’t know. Her heart broke a little at that. Seeing his face, and such a simple question. It was like the calm before the storm. She knew Randolph meant something to him. She personally believed that the boy acted incompetent sometimes es s to get Bell off his scent. She put a smile on her face and stood slowly. Grayson furrowed his brows at her. I mean it's really a yes or no question he thought. Kitt moved to stand in front of Grayson and reached her arm forward. Placing her hand on Graysons shoulder. "How about we sit down shall we?" Kitt asked kindly. "Grayson kept on a smile along with his furrowed brows. Still unsure of what was going on. But still curious about his bosses whereabouts he went along with it. "Sure." They sat down on the bench. "Grayson, Randolph was involved in an incident. He..a man came into the ER after he had taken a large dose of narcotics. He was unconscious when he arrived but he woke up soon after and immediately attacked the staff, including myself.” Graysons face shifted, worry spreading over. “Oh you’re alright though?” He asked. Kitt gave him a small but genuine smile, “Yeah I’m fine.” It was so nice of him to ask, she broke again, she still had to tell such a sweet boy such a terrible thing. Okay, just get on with it Kitt, she told herself. "But, I wouldn't have been if it weren't for Randolph." Graysons face fell, his brows furrowing as his mouth fell into a frown. "What do you mean if it weren't for Doctor B? Is he okay-did something happen?" Kitt could see the panic etching into Graysons body. She quickly leaned forward and placed a hand on Graysons shoulder, attempting to physically and emotionally anchor the panicking boy. "Grayson he has a few bumps and bruises but he should make a full recovery." Grayson smiled, "Oh good, that's good." The young assistant let out a sigh of relief. Visibly relaxing. Kitt pursed her lips together. She knew what she had to say next. And she wasn't going to like it. "Grayson," she started off hesitantly. I don't want to break him. "Randolph. When he was knocked around as he was it appears something happened to his head." Grayson tensed again as his face fell. “He had to go into surgery in order to repair some damaged tissue around his ribs. But after he woke up.” Kitt took a deep breath, tears starting to form in her eyes. “After he woke up it was quite clear that from the injuries he’d suffered he managed to get some form of amnesia. And he doesn’t remember any of us, or himself for that matter." Grayson didn't speak. He stared straight forward. Looking right through Kitt. He continued for a while. Kitt grimaced, she wanted to let the boy process the information, but she also needed to know if he was alright. She put her hand on his shoulder and gave a small squeeze. "Grayson?" He flinched. His eyes shifting to her eyes. Finally focusing on Kitts face. She smiled. "Are you alright?" Grayson stared for another moment. Then asked,"Can I see him?" Kitt smile and sequenze his shoulder once more. "Are you sure? He doesn't remember us I dont want you-" "Its fine." Grayson said confidently. "I want to see him."

“Conrad.” Conrad turned at the sound of Nics voice, a smile forming on his face. “Well hello-“, he cut himself short as he noted that Nic was accompanied by two of Chastains finest ‘I can’t do my job and stop a deadly biker in the ER or then catch my 63 year old amnesia boss who had to stop the biker himself when he escapes his room’ security guards. “Uh okay what did I miss?” Conrad questioned as the group approached. Nic gave a lopsided smile, “Guess who escaped for a second time today.” Conrad put down the pad he was holding and sighed in exacerbation. “You’re kidding.” Nic stopped in front of him as the guards continued past. “Nope. Devon and I found Mrs Parnasis in Bells room. Apparently after he weaseled his way out of his restraints he eluded further attention by hooking her up to the heart monitor that was supposed to be monitoring him so he wouldn’t trigger any alarms.” Conrad’s eyes went wide at the thought. “Wow.” Nic nodded as she grabbed the pad Conrad had dropped and typed in her code. “I mean. That takes some skill.” Nic shot Conrad a glare over the screen. Conrad put up his hands defensively,“ Hey I mean come on you’ve got to admit on some level it’s impressive.” Conrad chuckled. Nic smirked, pushing her self off the counter as they began to walk. “More like annoying. He needs an MRI to get to the root of the problem and for that we would need him present and preferably awake and cooperative and-“ “Okay okay.” Conrad interrupted, stepping in front of Nic. “Just calm down.” Nic stared at him again. Conrad smiles, “Yes all those things would be preferable but there’s no need to worry at the moment, I am sure we will find Bell and bring him back to his room. Security has probably already blocked off the exists-“ “they have” “-great. So no need to stress.” Nic nodded. “Okay uh Conrad, can you please help with the whole.” Nic waved her hand in the air nonshalontly. “Finding amnesia Bell-dini the great escapist yes yes I can. I’ll check the bottom floors-“ “-Devon’s got 1 and 2-“ “-So I’ll get 3 and 4. So you can get 5 and 6.” Conrad added. Nic clicked her tongue, “Actually I can’t I have to go do a check upon Jessie who according to Mina is currently on the roof.” Conrad nodded, leaning in to lightly kiss Nic on the cheek. “Tell Jessie I said hi.” Conrad threw over his shoulder as he walked down the hall. “You go it.” Nic replied as she herself moved down the hall in the opposite direction. Before she could get far, she noted a person walking towards. Jessie. "Oh I was just looking for you Jes I'm sorry about taking so long I was caught up with a work thing that I will tell you about later because its quiet the crazy story-" Nic was interrupted as Jessie clapped her hands together and said, "Let me guess. Your boss the CEO of the hospital has amnesia and he escaped his room for the second time and you have no idea where he is." Nics eyebrows furrowed at her sister's statement. Surprised by the accuracy. "How did you know, did Mina tell you?" Jessie brought her clasped hands to her chest and gave a weak smile. Nic frowned as she knew that action all too well. "Your hiding something." She stated almost instantly. Jessie's smile turned more and more into a panicked grin as the words left Nics mouth. A small silence settled for a moment and Nic thought about what could possibly cause such a… No. "Mina didn't tell you." She realised.. Jessie breathed in sharply and unceremoniously sputtered “I kind of ran into your boss on the roof.” Nics mouth fell open. Jessie kept her panicked grin as she asked quietly, “Are you ok? You look like your having a stroke- are you having a stroke?” Nic didn’t respond, she just stared at her sister for a moment. But then shook her head and took a deep breath. “Okay. Okay,” she had with a small grin. “That’s actually great I mean so you told security and they have him now?” Jessie’s panicked grin returned and Nic smile faded as she slowly realized what her sister had done. “Oh my god. Please tell me you told security.” Nic already knew the answer to the question but she just couldn’t believe. The small nod from Jessie although expected, was enough to send Nic into fourth gear. “ARE YOU CRAZY THE MAN HAS AMNESIA AND YOU WHAT! LEFT HIM ON THE ROOF!”Jessie moved her hands out and waved them down, attempting to calm her very clearly angered sister. “Nic-Nic it’s not what you think okay.” Jessie thought that would be enough for the moment but she noted that her sister was starting to recoil herself into another loud statement so she quickly added, “He trusts me!” Jessie flinched after the words as she didn’t know if she had said them in time. But she was lucky as Nics face fell and her brows furrowed. “What?” Jessie liked her lips and continued, “You’ve taught me a lot about your job over the years, including how to handle difficult or sometimes fragile patients.” Nic continued to look at her sister, listening carefully to her words. Jessie swallowed, “Well as you said before he has amnesia, which makes him pretty fragile. So when he started to open up to me, I knew I had to tread lightly .” Nic crossed her arms and nodded, “Okay that’s good,” Nic commented lightly. Waiting anxiously for what would come next. Jessie continued, “So he told me all that he remembered and all that had happened, and at the beginning he had asked me not to tell anyone. Since I knew trust would be very important,” Nic nodded, “I agreed to his terms and let him talk. But at the end I convinced him to make a deal.”

10 minutes ago  
“I have a proposition for you.” Bell turned to Jessie as spoke, slice of pizza in hand. Oh this pizza kind of hurts my chest, he thought to himself. Bell then ignored the slight burned that accomplies his pizza and processed Jessie’s words. “What kind of a proposition.” Jessie smiled as she took another small bite of her own slice. “Well I mean you can’t run forever.” Bell frowned at that, although he didn’t want to admit it, she was right. He couldn’t run forever. “Well you remember how I mentioned my sister was a nurse here.” He nodded, “Yes, nurse Nevans, Nicollet Nevans.” “Hmm, at least your short term memories okay.” Jessie remarked, eliciting a chuckle from the amnesia doctor.“Well maybe I could broker a deal.” Bell quirked an eyebrow at her. “A deal?” “Yeah,” Jessie continued, “You would willingly turn yourself in, as long as they followed ugh-I don’t know certain guidelines of yours like-“ “No restraints.” Bell added in quickly. “Jessie smiled, “Yeah no restraints, but I mean you can understand their reasoning.” Bell laughed, “Yeah I guess.” He said sarcastically, bobbing his head back and forth as he plastered a large grin on his face. Jessie laughed at the reaction. She had to admit, he was quiet easy to talk to. She felt a sudden pang of sadness as she thought, I really hope this works out. As she did Bell took to his own thought as he realised he did have some leverage. After a moment he said, “Okay. Tell them this,”

“He doesn’t want to wear hospital gowns, he doesn’t like the whole,” Jessie waved absently behind her, “Nic nodded, “Yeah I get that one.” Nic smiled, “okay sure.” “He wants to be allowed out of his room when he wants,” Nic grimaced, “I can do certain hours but not all the time.” Jessie nodded, “He thought about that and said he's fine as long as it’s at least 4 hours a day.” Nic nodded, “Yes we can definitely do that.” “Okay, he wants to be able to apologize in person to both you, and a large black man he punched in the face?” Nic gave a small nod as she added, “Doctor Austin.” Jessie’s eyes went wide, “Oh wow.” Nic sighed, “Yeah.” “So he like,” Jessie made a fist and a small swinging motion, “to Doctor Austin. Big muscular dude.” Nic nodded again. “Wow, he’s got a swing.” "Yeah." Jessie continued with the list, "Lastly he said he wants to keep his phone for music, oh and hes sorry for knocking you over when he ran out." Nics face scrunched, "Wait how did he-" Jessie's head bobbed as she realised the confusion her sister was having. "Oh he mentioned knocking over a nice blond nurse who had helped him with his breathing tube so I kinda figured." Nic snorted. A small smile creeping onto her face. Jessie mimicked her sister as she added, "Since were done with the negotiations, I will bring you too him." Nic nodded as her sister led her towards the elevators.

Kitt moved down the hallway with Grayson, her infront as he trailed closely behind. She had to admit she was nervous. She didn't want Grayson to see Bell like this, she new the boys parents were divorced and that he liked Randolph considerably more than his father. "Kitt." She was pulled out of her thoughts at the sudden call. Turning she was met by a fast paced Dr Conrad Hawkins moving towards them. She smiled, "Conrad." As he moved closer she noted the frown on his face. "What happened?" She asked quickly. She had a small feeling in the pit of her stomach that this had something to do with Randolph. Conrad shook his head as he stopped in front of her. "Bell escaped his room again." Graysons face shifted from concern to pure terror. "Wait What!? Doctor Be escaped his room what-what does that mean Kitt is he alright?" Kitt spun towards the quickly panicking boy. Kitt grabbed Grayson by the shoulders as he began to become, quite frankly hysterical if she had to describe it. "Grayson-Grayson calm down." She said in a subdued voice. "We are going to find him and he is going to be fine alright." She smiled at him. As small attempt to calm the boys rapidly firing nerves. It seemed to work slightly as she felt him relax under her grip. "Now. How about you grab something from the break room and I'll come and get you. Okay?" Grayson took a breath as he nodded quietly. Then turned to head to the break room down the hall. As grayson seemingly scurried away Kitt turned back to Conrad. Dropping the calm expression she had plastered on she quietly said. "What the hell do you mean Bell Escaped.” Conrad shook his head. “He somehow go out of his restraints, tricked a woman into being attached to his heart monitor, and then snuck past staff and disappeared. On the bright side we can rule out disorientation from the head trauma and amnesia, because if he can do all of that I don’t think he’s that disoriented.” Kitt laughed, “Oh my god.” She clasped her hands over her face. “Why is this happening.” She spoke through muffled hands. “He was fine this morning.” She slid her hands down on placed them on her hips, a small tear sliding down her face. Her emotions getting the best of her once more as they continued to slide, one by one, adding to the collection. Conrad sighed as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, “He’s going to be fine.” Conrad whispered into her hair. Kitt allowed a few more tears to pass as she nodded. “Your right. He can just be such a pain in the ass sometimes.” Conrad chuckled as he let her go, taking a step back as Kit fully gathered herself. “Okay,” she said. Wiping the tears from her eyes. “We have to find him, but what may arguably be more beneficial is figuring out why the hell he went into cardiac arrest.” Conrad nodded. “Heart disease? He is pretty old. His arteries could be clogged with cholesterol, or coronary heart disease is even more likely because of his age.” Kit shook her head, no we did an ultrasound on his heart after surgery, no block in blood flow, everything was fine.” Conrad grimaced. “Okay if it’s not heart disease then…” Conrad paused for a moment, grabbing Kits attention. Kit watched him as he seemed to work out something in his head. Unable to wait any longer Kit rushed for answers, “What-What is it?” Conrad shook his head, “He suffered severe trauma so it would most likely be connected to that…  
Pulmonary Embolism.” Conrad realised. Kit furrowed her brows. “No, even with trauma Mina and I would have noticed that during surgery-“ “Not unless the clot traveled from his leg.” Conrad interrupted. Kit paused, eyes going wide as she realised where Conrad was going. “Deep Vein Thrombosis?” Conrad nodded. Kit shook her head again, “But although than can be caused by trauma it’s highly unlikely.” Conrad smiled as he added, “Yes it is but it’s not just trauma that can cause DVT.” Kit looked at Conrad, perplexed. What else happened that could have, Kits thought stopped short as she realised. “The anti-inflammatories.” Conrad nodded. Kit sighed as she realised, “Deep Vein Thrombosis can be caused by trauma and certain anti-inflammatoire medications, like Austin and I gave to Randolph to stop the swelling in his brain.” Conrad nodded again as she finished off. Kit sighed, exasperated. “So now his condition just went from bad, to-“ “Really, really bad.” Kit interrupted. She moved her hand to her mouth and shook her head. “We need to find him and get him to an OR now before he goes into cardiac arrest a second time.” Conrad nodded, moving past Kit to continue his search. He halted his steps as a cry and a smash interrupted the calm hospital scene. “HELP!” Kit turned to look at Conrad, instantly recognizing the voice. “Grayson.”

5 minutes earlier  
Grayson walked into the kitchen. Get something from the break room he thought. Just like Doctor Voss said, grab something from the break room. He wasn’t even hungry. He was too worried about Doctor B, unless there was pop tarts. Grayson moved through the room and towards the pantries. “I could really go for some pop tarts right about now.” he opened the cupboard to find it filled with multiple cereals and snacks, except of course, poptarts. Grayson sighed as he shut the door and smaked his hands on the counter. The events of the day sinking in all over again. Doctor B's always there he thought. He walks in the door, I smile, he grunts, he pretends he hates me. But he loves me, even when he yelled at me for dying his dress shirt dark green by accident. Grayson smiled. But now he's injured, and wont even remember that. The emotions hit Grayson like a flood of water behind and dame, and his was about to burst. Before he could spiral down, a box of Pop Tarts slid down the counter towards him. Then instead of stopping in front of Grayson, slid past him and launched off the other side of the table. Grayson grimaced at the view, something quiet painful of watching them go by. He moved to the end of the table to access the damage of his favorite snack. As he moved he heard someone from behind start to move along with him. Crouching as he saw the Pop Tarts splayed out on the floor, he heard the voice of the other man who seemingly had thrown the Pop Tarts at him. "Oh God, I'm so sorry." Grayson stopped his hand short of picking up the sprawled out Pop Tarts as he heard the voice. That voice. Graysons eyes went wide as the man slid beside, quickly grabbing the Pop Tarts from the floor. Grayson turned to look at the man to confirm his suspicions. His eyes turned wider and a huge grin spread atop his face. "DOCTOR BBBBB!" Grayson Launched himself forward as he wrapped his arms firmly around the workout cloth clad Bell. Squeezing tight, as the joy of seeing his boss save and sound flooded him. Until he heard a rather out of character, and he had to admit, high pitched yelp. "Oooowwww!" Grayson's eyes flew open as he quickly released Bell. Just now realizing the mistake he had made. "Oh Doctor B I'm so sorry I forgot you had been injured in the, well everywhere." Bell quickly stood up as Grayson let go of him. Taking a few steps back as he regained his composure. An arm snaking it's way around his stomach. Grayson stood up just as quickly, about to ask if Doctor B was alright when he realised. Oh my God he doesn't remember me, "Oh my God he has Amnesia!" Grayson smaked a hand over his mouth, only a second as the unplanned words left it. Grayson quickly turned his eyes to see if Bell had heard, only to see the older Doctor staring back at him. Grayson panicked. Oh god hes gonna run, hes gonna run and try to escape again I-I-I-I-I-need Doctor V. Before Gratson could frantically yell for help. Bell began to chuckle. Graysons hand clasped even harder at the odd noise. Hed never heard Bell laugh before. Not in genuine joy anyway. When Bell laughed around him it was to demonstrate how much he had screwed up. Like when he came into work and sarcastically laughed right before chewing him out about the fact that Grayson had set Bell up with his mom. Grayson stared for a moment as Bells chuckle slowly subsided. "Wow kid a lot of people have seen me today but that was the best reaction yet. Well apart from squeezing the daylights out of me it was pretty nice." Graysons hand slowly dropped from his mouth. He took note of Doctor B for a moment, he had some bruises and scrapes on his face. And obviously he had damaged his organs or something along those lines Grayson recalled. But except for that he looked like Doctor B, regular, unusually happy and not super angry at Grayson Doctor B. Grayson stared another moment. Before not being able to help himself. Grayson dropped his arms completely and said. "Doctor B." It came out a little shaky and Bells small grin turned down as Grayson all but had a meltdown. "Dddooooccccttttoooorrrr BBBBBBBBBBBB." "Oh God." Bell dropped his arm from his abdomen as Grayson began to sob. Bell moved forward and grabbed Graysons arm, "Oh no-no kid look I'm fine see." Bell waved a hand around his torso and face. "I'm totally fine ok." Grayson let out a high pitched wine. Bell grimaced, "No-no it's okay ugh. Oh. I know. How bout we hug." Grayson stopped at that. Head tilting towards Bell as he sniffled, the sobs subsiding. Doctor B wants a hug. "Really?" Grayson asked quietly. Bell smiled. "Sure." Grayson smiled as he threw his arms around Bell. Bell let out a small squeak at the rapid action. Grayson wrapping his arms around Bell tightly. "Oh my god Doctor B I was so worried when they told me what happened to you. When Doctor V told me I was in total shock, then I found out you had run off and I got even more stressed out. But you're here, and your safe. And you smell pizza, and are dressed in pyjamas-but that's okay." Bell glanced down at himself. "Because I missed you, and I love you." Bell smiled from his spot nestled on the top of Graysons right shoulder. He patted Grayson on the back. "Okay, that's nice of you ugh." Grayson opened his eyes as he loosened his arms and lightly leaned off of Bell. "Grayson." Bell nodded, "Grayson, right." Grayson eyes began to water again. "DOCTOR B." He whined loudly pulling Bell into another hug. Bell felt a jolt of pain pass through him as Grayson squeezed once more. "Ahhh, ah ok Grayson how bout we sit down. Because frankly you're, you're about to have a break down so we should umm." Bell leaned back off Grayson as Grayson let go of him. Then placed a hand on Graysons back and gestured to the couch beside them.grayson nodded and moved to sit down. Bell followed behind, Grayson sat on the far end of the couch as Bell sat on the opposite. Grayson looked down as Bell slowly settled. Bell grimaced as his body protested. The events of the day finally taking a toll. He felt tired. Bell rubbed his eyes, a failed attempt at getting rid of the weariness. He looked up after a moment, finally noticing Graysons dower expression. Bell gulped back some indigestion. His chest suddenly starting to throb. "Look Grayson." Bell started off. Grayson looked up, eyes slightly shining. "I'm sorry I don't remember you but." Bell paused. Taking in a breath. His chest feeling tight all of a sudden. Grayson knitted his brows together and looked up at Bell, eyes clearing up. Bell crunched his face up right before asking, "Are you my son?" Grayson's eyes went wide. He has amnesia and he just asked me if I was his son...okay dong freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out-don't freak out-DON'T FREAK OUT. "Yes." Grayson's eyes bulged as he realised what he had just said. "Oh My God, wait-ugh. Right no -I am not your father." Bell furrowed his brows and looked at the floor, trying to get some air in. The tightness of his chest getting worse as be attempted to get a little more in, a task that seemed to be becoming more and more difficult. Grayson continued his panicked rambling, "I mean I am not your brother. No no." Bell pulled at the collar of his hoodie. The room around starting to tilt slightly, lights becoming brighter. "I mean I am not your son, ah. There we go. Sorry Doctor B I..Doctor B?" Grayson finally noticed the battle Bell was having with the air around as he seemed to curl in on himself as he pulled at his collar. "Doctor B?!" Grayson moved forward to try and help his troubled mentor, before Bell turned and said nonchalantly, "Grayson right. I don't feel so goo.." Grayson watched as Bells hand slid from his collar, and as the rest of his body tilted backwards. Graysons shot towards Bell, grabbing the man as he slid off the couch. Bells eyes rolled back as his eyes fluttered and then shut completely. His entire body going slack. Knocking over a lamp. The small appliance shattering as it hit the ground. But Grayson was unable to hear anything over the thundering in his heart. Bell limply fell into Graysons tight hold as Grayson quickly lowered him to the ground. His heart starting to beat harder. Nononononono Doctor B. Be okay-be okay-be okay- oh God be okay. "HELP!" Grayson all but screamed. "WE NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" Grayson shook Bell, attempting to wake him up. "Doctor B? Doctor B?!" Instead of responding, Bells head fell loosely to the side, his entire moving along with Graysons movements. Like a marionette with cut strings. "Grayson?" Grayson snapped out of his trance to turn and be met by the worried face of Kitt Voss, and followed quickly by Doctor Hawkins. Kitts expression looked almost calm as she stared back at Grayson. Until her eyes landed on the man Grayson held tightly in his arms. "Oh my God." Grayson looked into her eyes. His emotions mixing with hers.. Please, please he thought. "Help him."


	5. Of DVT’s and PE’s

5 minutes earlier  
AJ pushed the door open, Mina pushing the door beside him. "Another successful surgery, another life saved." Austin continued. Mina didn't listen, his voice just background music. "Isn't it rewarding Mina?" Austin turned to Mina, awaiting a response. Mina stared straight. She couldn't stop thinking. Bell punching that guy, hitting that desk. Then continuing on to save her. She had never liked him. Arrogant, self centered, materialistic. But he had saved her. Saved them. He had risked his life once, and then decided to risk it again. All for them. "Mina." Mina snapped back to reality as a hand came into her vision, stopping her in her tracks. She turned to see Austin's worried face staring back at her. "You okay?" He asked quietly. Mina quickly plastered on a blank expression, "I'm fine." Austin gave Mina a shy smile, causing Minas face to contort. "Don't make that face." She said pointedly. "Your thinking about Bell." Minas face twitched, looking down at the floor. Austin sighed, "I know he saved you when you were behind that desk." Mina shook her head, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks as a tear formed in her eye. “No, he saved all of us.” Austin rested his hand on Minas shoulder, Minas head slowly moved up to look at Austin. “Don’t touch me.” Austin couldn’t help the chuckle that came out of his mouth. “Alright Princess Nykia.” Mina stared holes at Austin, causing him to chuckle even louder. Mina reached up and wiped her eye, continuing as she said. “For all the time I’ve known Bell he’s been a jerk. Self centered, stupid, and charming-I, hate. Charming. But there was always those moments when.” Mina paused, thinking fondly of the memories. “When he was actually a pretty nice guy.” Austin watched her as she spoke, noting the slight upturn of her lips as she talked about Bells nice side. “So what your saying is Bells a dick with a heart of gold?” This time Mina chuckled at the raptors colorful commentary. “In a way yes. But anyway who are you to psychologize me?” Austin raised his hands in surrender. “I’m sorry I was just asking a question.” Mina smirked, “Yeah, asking a question. Just like how you were asking a question to Kit when she all but mentally collapsed.” Austin raised his eyebrow at Mina. “What’s that supposed to mean?” “I don’t know it just seems like you might have a knack at the whole feelings thing.” Mina eyed Austin curiously. “Ironically I might add, as you are literally the worst with communication.” Austin released another chuckle. Smiling as he said, “AJ Austin,” “no” Mina interrupted. Knowing exactly where this was leading. Austin continued nonetheless. “Doctor” “nnooo” “of” “nnnnnnooooooo stop” “Love.” Austin finished off with a smile. “God I hate you.” Mina muttered under her breath. Austin laughed again, “No you don’t.” Their conversation was interrupted as a crash sounded throughout the halls. Mina and Austin looked at each other, “What was-“ “HELP!” Minas eyes went wide, “Grayson?” She rushed past Austin. Pushing past him as his eyebrows furrowed and he asked, “Who?” Mina rolled her eyes, “Come on.” She huffed, Mina and Austin rushed down the hall. Looking to see where the noise had come from, Mina pointed at the open door of the kitchen. A group of people could be seen crouching in the floor. One of them Austin recognized, “Kit!” Kits head spun around to look at Austin. Calling, “Austin-Oakafor get in here!” Austin and Mina rushed across the floor and into the room. Walking into the chaos that Randolph Bell had once again caused. Kit was holding Bells head as Conrad straddled him, doing compressions on Bell's chest. Kit looked up at Austin as he moved down next to Kit, “We know why his heart stopped earlier. Conrad figured it out, he had a pulmonary embolism from DVT.” Mina looked down at Kit, “DVT? How could he-“ Austin sighed as he interrupted Mina. “The anti-inflammatories we gave him.” Kit nodded. Conrad continued compressions as a nurse pushed a cart into the room, Mina moved to the side. Frozen. He could die. Compressions on his already weakened frame, along with a new diagnosis of DVT that would need to be treated with blood thinners. He could die. Not just later on, but right now, in this moment. He could die. She had to do something. Mina moved down beside Bell and lifted up his shirt, gesturing to be handed the paddles as Conrad moved off of Bell. Mina quickly maneuvered the paddles onto Bells exposed chest, wincing slightly at the bruising across his ribs. Mina nodded to the nurse once the paddles were secure, “Clear.” The paddles charged up and fired. Bells chest jumped off the floor, but he had no reaction. Mina reached down to Bells neck, “No pulse.” Conrad panted between breaths and said, “Again.” The nurse charged up the paddles once more, “Clear.” Mina moved back as the nurse sent the shock. Bells body jumped again, Mina moved in the moment it hit the ground. Prodding the neck once more. Squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head as she said, “Nothing.” Mina felt the energy in the room change. The dower sense of hopelessness sinking in. Conrad shook his head, “again.” The nurse looked up at Conrad. Mina turned around and shouted, “Again!” The nurse obliged, charging up the machine. “Clear.” Jolt.

Kit watched as Bells chest jolted for the second time, breath she thought. Please. Just breath. Nothing. Her heart clenched, a tear welled up in her eye as she bagged him again. She didn’t want to lose him, she couldn’t lose him. She heard Conrad as he said again, “Clear.” Kit didn’t notice that the nurse hadn’t moved, her eyes were glued on Randolph. He looked so peaceful, he never looked peaceful. He was always stressed about something, small lines creasing his face as he walked around the hospital. But now, he was relaxed. At peace. There was an irony to it. Randolph Bell, a complete workaholic finally taking a rest. In the worst way possible. She heard a yell as Mina screamed at the nurse to shock again. She heard the defibrillator charge up again, she breathed in. “Clear.” Held her breath. Jolt. That’s when she saw them, his eyes. Those god damn beautiful blue eyes. She moved on instinct, helping Bell as he went into a coughing fit. Gagging as he attempted to suck in air. Two more nurses entered, pushing a gurney into the room. Kit didn’t even glance at them, she kept her eyes focused on Bell. He had ever so slightly turned to the side as he switched between coughing and breathing. All the while Kit held a firm grip on his shoulder, just watching him. He’s alive. He’s alive. That's when Kit felt it, her body. She was shaking. She jumped as a hand grasped her shoulder. She turned to see Austin, eye full of compassion as he stared at her. "Kit, we gotta move him." She processed what he said, coming out of her thoughts and remembering what exactly was going on. She stood up as Conrad and Austin got under Bell, who was still coughing on the ground. Although much less than before. Kit didn't look away as Conrad and Austin gently lifted Bell onto the gurney. She moved to help when she remembered, Grayson. She turned around and looked at the boy, his face said it all. His expression was full of not only concern, but fear. He'd just seen his boss die and come back to life. "Grayson?" She stepped towards him, lightly grabbing his shoulder as she did. Grayson's eyes shot up to meet hers. Before she could calm the boys obviously panicked nerves, Grayson asked. "Is Doctor B going to be alright?" Kit forced a shy smile onto her face, "We believe we know what's wrong so yes, he will be fine." Grayson nodded, his eyes shifting back to Bell. Kit followed his gaze, watching as the various doctors fussed over Bell. She felt a warmth spread across her hand. She turned back to see that Grayson had lightly grasped her hand in his own. "Go." He said with a smile, "He needs you more than I do." Kit couldn't help herself as she gaped at the boy. He was so calm. So, considerate. "Go." He said again, gesturing for her to go to Bell. She nodded as she said, "Thank you." She moved away from Grayson and towards Bell. Mina was currently slipping a mask over his face. Bell's hand reached up towards the mask, attempting to pull it down. Kit lightly grasped his hand, “Leave it, it helps you get more oxygen.” She explained. A weak smile spread across Bell's face, he licked his lips. Replying, “I know. It's just uncomfortable.” He let out a small chuckle. Kit smiled down at Bell, laughing at his comment. This was him she thought, this was the true Randolph. Everything clicked. Everything made sense now. The new way he acted, his kind, and quite frankly a cartoony character. It was Randolph. Randolph without the CEO duties. Randolph without the stress of holding others life in his hands. Randolph without the memories of broken hearts and failed marriages. This was who Randolph truly was, the man he hid deep down inside. Under layers and layers of scarring, to protect. He just didn't remember the reason to hide it from the world anymore. “Holy crap.” Everyone, including Bell, looked up at the sudden words.. A smile spread across Bell's face, “Hi Jessie.” The group's faces contorted as they echoed aloud, “Jessie?” Bell looked around at the confused looks. Jessie smiled, “Hi guys. Hi Randolph.” The group's faces contorted further, “Randolph?!” Bell smiled again, trying to understand the problem. “Oh yes, I found out my name is Randolph after Jessie showed me my discarded pizza receipt.” He beamed. The group looked at Jessie, “He was hungry.” She shrugged. Bell nodded, “Yeah I was really hungry.” Mina looked around the room, “What the hell is going on?” She asked. Bell turned his head to look at her, “Well I'm pretty sure I just died right?” Jessie's eyes grew wide, “You died!?!?!” Bell nodded, “Yes. Speaking of which, why did I die?” He questioned. Conrad nodded, rounding the gurney and leaning over. “You have Deep Vein Thrombosis.” He said calmly, Bell nodded. “Oh.” He bit his lip, “What's that?” Bell asked tentativly. Austin jumped in. “Wait, are you sure bro?” Conrad nodded, “Yeah.” Nic sighed as she stepped forward, “Then we need to put him on blood thinners.” Bell moved in, “Wait Im sorry what's a Deep Vein whoozy whatzit?” “Wait, you want to give a man who has been through an extreme amount of internal trauma. Blood thinners.” Mina said bluntly. “Okay your right, we can put in an inferior vena cava filter.” Conrad answered back. The back and forth between the group grew as Austin shook his head, “We should at least do some tests before doing a procedure on him without knowing if he really needs it.” Bell tried again, “So I was just wondering-” “Yes of course well do an ultrasound to make sure, but I am right.” Conrad stated. “Yeah but what if you're not, then we're back to square one.” Austin said crudely. Mina nodded, “Austin's right we should think of other possibilities.” “Right but what is a-” Bell asked before being interrupted again as Conrad let go of the gurney, “I'm not saying that we shouldn't, just that we need to get this done fast because if it is DVT then he needs an inferior vena cava filter as soon as possible!-” Bell shrugged, “Is nobody going to explain to me what a DVT is?-” “WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!” Kit yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. “You're all acting like children! Could we please just do the test and then see the course of treatment from there?” The room was silent, the group still slightly shocked at the outburst. “Well?” She prodded, the group glanced at each other and nodded. “Yeah” “-sure” “-definitely.” She nodded back, “Thank you.” She exclaimed. Bell looked around the room and then up at Kit. Raising his finger he pointed at her. “I like you.” He said with a smile. Then sticking out his hand and saying, “Hi, I'm Randolph.” Kit felt her heart clench, looking down at Bell's outstretched hand. She lightly grasped it in her own. “Kit.” She said shyly, “Kit Voss.” Bell shook her hand, “Nice to meet you Kit Voss.” He beamed. Kit smiled back, keeping her light grip on his hand. Oh god she thought, dropping his hand. She looked up at the group, “Let's get the test done alright.” She stumbled over her words as she stepped away from the gurney. Mina and Austin exchanged a glance, smirking, “Alright.” Austin said, “You heard the lady.” Austin grabbed the end of the gurney while Conrad and Mina grabbed the sides. “Our man needs a Ultrasound.” Austin bellowed, patting Bell on the shoulder. Bell winced, “Oh right. Sorry dawg, that's the one that got dislocated.” Bell nodded, coughing as he said. “It's fine.” Austin, Mina, and Conrad pushed the cart out of the room. Bell waved at Jessie on his way out. Kit closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Oh god she thought. She had no idea what to do. That's another thing she loved about Randolph, for all his flaws. He was strong, and she really needed some strength right now. Kit felt a small warmth touch her shoulder. She turned to find Nic, lightly grasping her. “Are you alright?” She asked quietly. Kit thought before answering, remembering that Grayson was still in the room. “Grayson?” She called quietly. The boy's head snapped up, “Could you wait outside for a moment.” Grayson nodded quietly, shuffling out of the room. Being joined by Jessie. Kit looked back at Nic, Nic smiled back at her. Awaiting a response, Kit shook her head. “Honestly. No, I am nowhere near alright.” Nic gave a shy smile. “Randolph has DVT, great. We can treat the pulmonary embolisms, but that still doesn't help us with his amnesia.” She said, voice cracking. “God. And the fact that that man doesn't remember who he is and can just smile like that after dying is..” “Strange?” Nic interjected. Kit smiled, chuckling. “Yeah. Strange.” Nic rubbed Kits shoulder. ‘We’ll figure this out.” She said. Kit nodded, “I know. Because if we don't.” She continued. “I won't forgive myself.” Nic sighed, ready to continue the conversation before Kit added. “I know you want to help me, but I need to go take care of Grayson. The closest thing that boy has to a real father just died in front of him and I think he needs someone to lean on.” Nic stared at Kit, squeezing her shoulder as she said. “But you also need a shoulder to lean on.” Kit smiled, touched by the sentiment. But she didn't have time to think about herself. There was too much going on. “Im fine.” She said, “But thank you.” She exited the room as quickly as she could, heading back towards Grayson. 

Nic sighed, watching as Kit left the room. Nic knew she wasn't. Fine, was the thing you said when you didn't want to talk about it anymore. But Kit Voss was the image of self sacrificing if there ever was one. Nic followed her out, watching as Kit took Grayson away from Jessie. Jessie smiled as Grayson left, patting him on the shoulder. Nic furrowed her brows at her sister's action, smiling as Jessie moved towards her. “Well it seems like you are quite the socializer aren't you?” She commented. Jessie smiled, “Yeah. Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about something.” Nics brows knitted together, “Yeah, sure.” Nic drawled, eyeing her sister. Jessie smiled, pushing her hands together. “Well after the whole Randolph thing, I kind of had an epiphany. I really liked talking to him, and helping him out.” Nic continued to eye her sister, curious as to where she was heading. “Yeah.” Jessie continued, “Well, helping him out. Was really fulfilling, and felt right. Nic, I think I want to be a nurse.” Nic couldn't help herself as her eyes bulged. “You want to be a nurse?!” She asked, shocked at the suggestion. Jessie nooded, “Yeah, I think I do.”

Bell blinked as the fluorescent lights passed by as he was moved down the corridor and into what he presumed to be an examination room. The three doctors wheeled him in, that's when he realised. “What are your names?” He asked suddenly, startling the doctors. Bell noted the reaction, “It's just so I know who's about to poke me with a bunch of pointy things.’ The blond smiled, stopping what he was doing. God his eyes were so bright, is this guy trying to seduce me. “Well there are actually no ‘pointy things’ involved in this procedure.” He said calmly, Bell nodded. “Cool cool, so like. No safe word required?” He asked quietly.” The group laughed, the blond adding on. “No, but to answer your earlier question I'm Doctor Conrad Hawkins. I'm the diagnostician assigned to your case.” The pattern of introduction continued as the bearded man sporting a stitched nose added, “I'm Doctor AJ Austin, triple board certified, named top CT surgeon by US news and World Report; four times. In short, I'm amazing.” Bell smiled under the mask. The smaller woman to his left rolled her eyes, “I'm Doctor Mina Oakafor, I'm a residential surgeon and I am the one that has to deal with that mess, everyday.” Mina glanced at Austin. Earning her a shocked expression on Austin's part. Bell couldn't help the laugh that escaped between his lips. Only to be thrown into another coughing fit. Bell squeezed his eyes shut as he arched slightly, trying to pass the fit. His chest lit on fire as he did, getting worse as he continued to cough. He felt hands on him as he was turned to his side. Being rolled over ever so carefully. “Hey woah. Let's slow that down dawg.” Bell heard the big doctor, Austin, say over his head, “Just focus on breathing alright. Listen to my sweet voice, and breath.” Bell did as told, focusing on Austin's voice, and breathing. “That's it, just breath.” After a few moments his chest slowly stopped hurting as the coughs subsided. He opened his eyes, rolling onto his back. “Oh god that's getting really annoying.” He sighed, glancing over at Austin. Who was smiling at the light comment. Bell watched as Austin moved around the room, grabbing things as the others did. He allowed his eyes to scroll up to Austin's nose, “Austin right?” He asked, the man turned. “Yeah.” “Sorry about your nose.” Bell wheezed. Austin smiled, moving over to Bell. “Na it's alright man I get it, plus I deserve it for all the times Ive bothered you.” Austin replied. Confusion flashed over Bell's face, wait he thought. Did he already know him? He glanced around the room, did they all already know him? “Do you guys all know me?” He asked curiously, “From before the whole memory loss thing?” The group of doctors exchanged a glance. Austin smiled again, “Yeah,. You're actually the CEO of this hospital, and the chief of surgery. Our boss.” Bell's eyes grew wide, “Wait. What?” He couldn't help the staggered expression that crossed his face. “So Im like. I'm smart?” He asked seriously. The group of doctors chuckled, “Yeah.” Austin said, “You're smart.” Conrad moved towards Bell with a small device in his hand, along with a squeezable container in the other. “Alright we're going to do a test to see if you have DVT. So i'm going to use this,” Conrad gestured to the small hand held device. “To see if there are any blood clots in your leg.” Bell nodded, “Okay I just want you to know that was complete gibberish to me. But I'm totally on board with whatever you guys want to do.” The group smiled once more. “Well first things first we're going to pull down your pants.” Conrad stated. Bell eyeballed the resident. “Okay I am less onboard with this.” He stated plainly. Conrad smiled, “It's so we can get a scan of your leg and see the blood clots, if there are any.” Conrad added. The woman, Mina, stepped forward. “We need the test to see if you have DVT, AKA Deep Vein Thrombosis. It's when a blood clot forms inside your leg, and what makes it very dangerous is that the blood clot can travel up to your lung. That's what we refer to as a pulmonary embolism which, can stop your heart.” Bell nodded, understanding. “Like I'm assuming it did to me, when” he shrugged. “I died.” Mina nodded, “Yes.” Bell sighed, ducking his head down, “Okay. You can pull down my pants.” Mina smiled. Nodding to Conrad as she grabbed Bell's waist band, and pulled down Bell's pants. Just below his knee. Conrad squirted some gel on top of the small device and moved it over to Bell's thigh. Lightly pressing it against the muscle. “Oh.” Bell exclaimed, Conrad looked up. “Cold.” Bell added, Conrad smiled. Bell allowed himself to relax as Conrad pressed the device against his thigh, slowly moving down his leg. So these doctors knew him, what about the other one. The British one. “Doctor Voss?” He asked tentavily, “Do I know her as well?” Mina glanced at Austin, nodding. “Yes, she's a surgeon here. From my knowledge she's known you longer than any of us.” Bell hid his smile, stating calmly. “Oh, okay.” Mina glanced at Bell, smirking. So she had known him the longest, interesting. “Ah, found one.” Bell opened his eyes at the sound of Conrad's voice. Glancing up at the Resident, he watched as Conrad moved the screen so Bell could see. Then pointed at a dark spot. “See that.” He said, Bell nodded. “Clot.” Mina said, turning to look down at Bell. Conrad removed the prob and put it back, while Minapushed his pants backup. Oh thank god he thought. Doctors or not he wasn't really comfortable with having his pants pulled down. “Alright Bell.” Austin said, “You won’t be able to eat after midnight, and I don’t want you doing anymore crazy stuff. Which means, no more escaping your room and running around. Alright?” Bell nodded, raising his arm in a mock oath. “I promise to not escape my room to steal clothes and leave the hospital, and or make pizza purchases.” He smiled, “Scouts honor.” He added, furrowing his brows. “If I was in the scouts that is. Was I in the scouts?” He asked, glancing around the room. “Oh wait you wouldn't know would you, cause I'm like super old.” Austin chuckled, his deep voice filling the room. “How about we get you back to your room before we go all crazy on the questions, alright?” Bell smiled, “Alright.”


End file.
